<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuervo -Mi Eterno rival (1) by APfanfiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444530">Cuervo -Mi Eterno rival (1)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/APfanfiction/pseuds/APfanfiction'>APfanfiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cuervo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullied Hinata Shouyou, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Happy Ending, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Male Character, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/APfanfiction/pseuds/APfanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo parecía ir viento en popa en la vida de Shoyo Hinata, de tan solo quince años: había sido admitido en el instituto Karasuno, el mismo al que asistió su ídolo, el Pequeño Gigante, y por fin podría impulsar su carrera como jugador de voleibol, ayudándose de su nuevo equipo.</p><p>Pero, ¿quién iba a decirle que todo se torcería en cuestión de días, y que el culpable sería aquel muchacho de cabello negro y ojos azules, al que tanto detestaba?</p><p>*Primera novela de la saga Cuervo (fanfics de Haikyuu) centrada en KageHina*</p><p>TRIGGER WARNING: Bullying, Abuso sexual.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cuervo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vuelvo a estar allí: percibo el aroma del material deportivo nuevo, mezclado con el olor del sudor; puedo oír el chirrido que emiten nuestras zapatillas al detenernos, y los gritos de los aficionados, que animan, eufóricos, desde las gradas. Mi corazón palpita a mil por hora, y por un momento, parece que todo está a punto de acabar. La ropa se pega a mi cuerpo, empapada; me duelen las piernas, y me cuesta respirar. Tengo que apartar los mechones de pelo que caen sobre mis ojos para poder ver bien, y me percato claramente la leve sonrisa de suficiencia que empieza a formarse en el rostro de la mayoría de nuestros adversarios.</p><p>«Me niego a dejar que todo acabe así», me digo, «no he llegado tan lejos sólo para ésto».</p><p>Miro la pelota, concentrado: el tiempo parece detenerse durante unos instantes, que no dudo en aprovechar. Cojo carrerilla y...</p><p>— ¡Shoyooo! ¡Es hora de levantarse! —no puedo evitar soltar un quejido al oír la voz de mi madre, quien me llama desde la cocina. Permanezco un par de minutos más en el futón, intentando motivarme de alguna forma, y no tardo en darme cuenta de la presencia de mi hermana pequeña, Natsu, que me observa con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.</p><p>— Ey, enana... —murmuro,abrazándola—. ¿Qué ocurre, princesa?</p><p>— No despertabas... —solloza,abrazándome con más fuerza—. Pensé que te había pasado lo mismo que a Burbuja...</p><p>Cierro los ojos al recordar a su pececito de colores, que encontramos muerto la semana pasada; o más bien encontró, puesto que fue ella quien nos avisó de que «estaba durmiendo».</p><p>Beso su mejilla cuando se calma y sonrío levemente.</p><p>— ¿Qué te parece si desayuno contigo después de ducharme? —sugiero, intentando animarla. Parece que surte efecto, porque sonríe casi de inmediato y besa mi mejilla, desapareciendo por la puerta poco después.</p><p>Me levanto, recojo el futón, que guardo en uno de los armarios, y agarro ropa limpia antes de entrar en el baño; entonces me desnudo y me ducho, con el agua bien caliente. Me seco cuando acabo y me visto con el uniforme, sonriendo al verme en el espejo.</p><p>«Mi primer día de clase. Por fin»</p><p>Ordeno el baño y bajo las escaleras, casi corriendo. Me siento en mi silla una vez entro en la cocina y observo a mi hermanita, que come poco a poco el arroz de su cuenco favorito.</p><p>— ¿Y papá? —pregunta, mirándonos con curiosidad.</p><p>Suspiro y observo a mi madre, que mete en nuestras fiambreras la comida que ha preparado anoche. No tiene pinta de querer responder, así que me veo obligado a hacerlo yo.</p><p>— Cielo, papá está trabajando, ¿recuerdas?</p><p>Baja la mirada y se queda mirando el arroz, desilusionada.</p><p>— Pero me prometió que jugaría conmigo por la tarde...</p><p>Mi madre me sirve el desayuno, y yo agarro los palillos, algo entristecido por ver a Natsu en ese estado.</p><p>— No te preocupes, Natsu, seguro que viene antes de cenar y podéis jugar un rato antes de dormir.</p><p>Asiente y vuelve a sonreír, iluminando la habitación entera con su felicidad. No sé si mi padre llegará a tiempo, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es de que no dejaré que nadie apague la luz de Natsu. Al menos, no mientras pueda evitarlo.</p><p>Termino de comer después de unos minutos y me lavo los dientes. Agarro la mochila, que cuelgo de mi hombro derecho después de calzarme, y abro la puerta.</p><p>— ¡Buena suerte! —escucho que me animan, antes de salir de casa.</p><p>Comienzo a correr, algo alarmado al ver la hora que es. No quiero llegar tarde, o al menos, no el primer día. Por suerte, entro a clase justo antes de que suene el timbre de inicio de clases, y espero pacientemente a que llegue la profesora para que nos indique dónde debemos sentarnos.</p><p>— Hinata Shoyo, siéntate ahí, por favor —me pide, señalando uno de los pupitres. Hago lo que me pide y saco el cuaderno y el estuche que guardo en mi mochila, intentando ignorar los comentarios de algunos de mis compañeros.</p><p>— Míralo... —escucho que dice Hiroshi, la personificación del cliché de matón—. Sigue siendo el mismo mocoso bajito e inútil de siempre... ¿y él pretende jugar en la selección nacional de voleibol? —ríe, y no tardan en unirse a él las carcajadas de su séquito de descerebrados.</p><p>Aprieto los puños, molesto.</p><p>«A ver si te ríes tanto cuando me veas jugar con el uniforme nacional, gilipollas».</p><p>Tal y como imaginaba, las clases transcurren igual de aburridas que siempre: lo único que ha cambiado han sido los peinados de algunos compañeros y, si acaso, el hecho de que algunos chicos se hayan dejado crecer el vello facial, intentando cumplir el estereotipo de «macho».</p><p>— ¿Y tú, Shoyo? —me vuelvo al escuchar mi nombre de pila, extrañado.</p><p>— ¿Qué? —parpadeo e intento prestar más atención.</p><p>Hiroshi se inclina hacia mí, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa.</p><p>— ¿Te has follado a alguna putita?</p><p>Me hierve la sangre al oírle, aunque en el fondo me compadezco de él: ya tiene suficiente con ser un machista y un misógino de mierda, además de gilipollas. Opto por poner los ojos en blanco y girarme, intentando seguir a lo mío.</p><p>— ¡Oh, venga! Te estás quedando conmigo, ¿no es así? —me agarra por los hombros y me zarandea, riendo—. ¡Vaya! Y yo que había apostado por que por fin perderías la virginidad... ¿cuánto tiempo quieres estar así? ¿Es que te van esos rollos puritanos de no follar hasta casarte? ¿Es eso? —me mira fijamente, provocando que me estremezca—. Oh... ya veo... —se acerca a mi oído, apretando más su agarre, impidiendo que me separe—. Más te vale hacer algo al respecto si no quieres que se enteren de que eres un muerdealmohadas, Shoyo.</p><p>Aparto la mirada cuando me deja en paz, molesto. Mi sexualidad es sólo mía, y debería ser yo el que decidiera si quiero o no que la gente sepa lo que soy, o cuándo hacerlo, en vez de él. Pero sé que le da igual, que utilizará su posición de chico popular, sus privilegios, para hundirme. Me aterra que tenga tanto poder sobre mi vida, porque sé que puede hundir mi carrera deportiva, y eso que ni siquiera ha empezado.</p><p>Recojo mis cosas con rapidez en cuanto suena el timbre de fin de clases, algo apurado. Parece que va a llover en cualquier momento, y me he dejado la tarjeta del bús en casa.</p><p>«Mamá me va a matar como llegue tarde».</p><p>Bajo al recibidor de la escuela y abro mi taquilla, sacando de su interior mis deportivas e intercambiándolas por las chanclas que llevo puestas. Vuelvo a cerrar con un simple giro de muñeca y abro el paraguas en cuanto salgo, resguardándome de la lluvia debajo de él.</p><p>El paraguas evita que me moje con la lluvia, pero no me salva de los charcos que hay por el camino; intento esquivarlos, pero me es imposible mantener a salvo mis zapatos, cuya tela se empapa y cala mis calcetines.</p><p>«Muy bien, Shoyo», me digo, con sarcasmo, «ya verás la gracia que le hará a mamá».</p><p>Acelero el paso y me descalzo nada más llegar a casa, dejando mis zapatos junto al radiador de la entrada para que se sequen. Meto el paraguas en el paragüero y compruebo que todo está en orden antes de ir a hacer los deberes, que termino en cuestión de un par de horas.</p><p>Escucho el tintineo de las llaves y el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, así como el de las pisadas de Natsu, que se acerca cada vez más a mí, corriendo .</p><p>— ¡Shoyo, Shoyo, Shoyo! —me llama, a gritos. Abre la puerta de mi habitación y me abraza al verme, con una sonrisa.</p><p>— Hola, enana —la saludo, riendo levemente—. ¿Qué tal el cole?</p><p>Se sienta sobre mis piernas y me mira, emocionada.</p><p>— ¿A qué no sabes lo que hemos hecho hoy? —me pregunta, entusiasmada.</p><p>— ¿Qué habéis hecho, cielo? —pregunto, con cierta curiosidad.</p><p>— ¡Hemos ido de excursión a la granja! —dice, sonriendo—. ¿Sabías que los patos también están en la granja?</p><p>Río y niego.</p><p>— ¿Ah, sí?</p><p>Asiente varias veces, llena de energía.</p><p>— ¡Sí! ¡Yo también pensaba que no, pero la profesora Ayase nos ha dicho que sí! ¡Y hemos ordeñado una vaca! —se acerca a mi oído, con aire misterioso—. No quieres saber de dónde sale la leche... —susurra, para luego hacer una mueca de asco.</p><p>Beso su mejilla y me levanto, con ella en brazos.</p><p>— ¿Te has lavado las manos? —alzo una ceja, y veo cómo se pone roja en cuanto me escucha—. Anda, renacuaja, ve a lavarte y luego jugamos.</p><p>Recojo mi habitación mientras ella está en el baño y aprovecho para ponerme el pijama, a falta de ropa cómoda con la que vestirme antes de cenar. Salgo poco después y dejo que me lleve de la mano hasta su habitación, en cuyo suelo empieza a vaciar las cajas que se encuentran llenas de juguetes.</p><p>— ¿A qué vamos a jugar hoy? — pregunto, mientras ella termina de vaciar la última caja.</p><p>— ¡A las muñecas!</p><p>**<br/>— ¡A cenar! —escucho que nos llama mi madre, desde la planta de abajo. Natsu y yo recogemos la habitación y nos lavamos las manos antes de bajar a la cocina, en donde nos espera la comida.</p><p>— Huele muy bien —comento, mientras tomo asiento.</p><p>— Espero que os guste —sonríe, sentándose a mi lado.</p><p>Comenzamos a comer, comentando lo que hemos hecho a lo largo del día.</p><p>— ¿Y tú, cariño? —inquiere mi madre, mientras se lleva a la boca varios trozos de verdura.</p><p>— Pues no he hecho nada demasiado interesante por ahora —comento, bebiendo un poco de agua—. Todavía no puedo inscribirme en el club de voleibol, así que no sé nada de los entrenamientos.</p><p>Me levanto cuando termino de cenar y recojo los platos una vez acaban ellas también. Voy a la cocina y comienzo a lavarlos, comenzando a notar el cansancio que se ha ido acumulando a lo largo del día.</p><p>— Ya verás como te lo pasas bien cuando empiecen los entrenamientos —murmura mi madre, besándome la frente—. Está bien que te esfuerces en el deporte, pero no descuides los estudios, ¿sí?</p><p>Sonríe cuando me ve asentir y vuelve con Natsu, que ve la televisión en el salón. Yo termino de recoger todo y me despido de ellas antes de irme a dormir. Por suerte, no tengo que esperar demasiado antes de dormirme, porque caigo rendido en cuanto toco la cama.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Por fin es el segundo día del curso y Hinata podrá apuntarse al club de voleibol una vez haya finalizado el periodo de clases. No obstante, la euforia matutina desaparecerá rápidamente con la llegada de algunos nuevos compañeros al aula: su Eterno Rival, aquél al que juró venganza, ahora será su compañero. <br/>¿Conseguirá mantener la calma? ¿O acabará sucumbiendo al enfado que empieza a crecer en su interior?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despierto antes de que suene la alarma del despertador, lo apago, recojo el futón y voy a asearme un poco antes de bajar a desayunar. Agradezco poder lavarme la cara con agua templada, porque con el frío que hace no me habría gustado demasiado entrar en contacto con agua fría. Me aseguro de que todo está en su sitio antes de vestirme y saludo a mi madre con un beso en la mejilla cuando bajo a la cocina, sacándole una sonrisa.</p><p>— Veo que te has despertado de buen humor —dice alegremente mientras me sirve el desayuno. Natsu no tarda en sentarse en la silla más cercana a mí, ocultando algo tras de sí.</p><p>— Si, es que seguramente hoy nos repartan los formularios de inscripción a los clubs y eso —me acerco a Natsu, terminando de masticar el natto que tanto me cuesta siempre comerme—. ¿Qué tienes ahí, enana?</p><p>Ella sonríe, mostrándome los dientes, y me extiende una caja de plástico alargada. La cojo y la examino en silencio: es similar a la caja en la que llevo los palillos a clase, solo que es rosa, y está decorada con la cara de Hello Kitty. La abro y veo los palillos, similares a la caja, perfectamente colocados.</p><p>«¿Y esto?»</p><p>— ¿Te gustan? —pregunta, al ver la confusión en mi rostro— son mis palillos de la suerte, pero te los regalo —ríe levemente—, ¡ya verás como te conviertes en el mejor deportero de todos!</p><p>Sonrío y beso su mejilla mientras mi madre le recuerda que no es «deportero» sino «deportista». Ella me abraza y besa mi mejilla de vuelta, sonriendo.</p><p>— Muchas gracias, cielo —contesto, despeinándola un poco. Saco la caja que había guardado en mi mochila y la sustituyo por esta cuando termino de comer. Me aseguro de que llevo todo y comienzo a caminar hacia la escuela, algo distraído.</p><p>«Llevo tanto tiempo queriendo ser parte del equipo de voleibol... pero, ¿y si no lo consigo?»</p><p>No tengo tiempo de lamentarme, porque antes de que me dé cuenta ya me encuentro frente a la puerta principal. Entro al hall y me quito los zapatos, que sustituyo por mis chanclas en cuanto abro mi taquilla. Subo las escaleras hasta llegar a mi clase y me siento en mi sitio, en silencio. He llegado más pronto de lo que debería, porque sólo somos cinco en clase.</p><p>«Qué sueño...»</p><p>El aula se va llenando a medida que pasa el tiempo, hasta que, finalmente, la profesora Kirishima abre la puerta y entra tras hablar con alguien a quien aún no podemos ver.</p><p>— Bien, chicos —comienza, captando nuestra atención—, hemos tenido una serie de problemas en la administración, así que para igualar el número de alumnos de cada clase van a incorporarse tres nuevos alumnos a la vuestra.</p><p>El silencio que todos estábamos guardando se ve interrumpido por el murmullo que desatan sus palabras, no sin razón.</p><p>— Tratadlos con respeto, ¿vale? No me gustaría tener que castigaros como si tuvierais tres años —agarra una carpeta de fundas y saca una hoja en la que, supongo, se encuentran nuestros nombres—. Podéis pasar —indica, en voz alta. Nuestras miradas se dirigen de nuevo a la puerta, y pronto entra en la clase un chico rubio y de estatura baja con cara de pocos amigos. Se presenta, nos cuenta un poco de su vida y se sienta en uno de los pupitres. Después entra una chica con el cabello recogido en un par de coletas.</p><p>— Me llamo Yuki —se presenta, con una sonrisa—, me gusta el patinaje sobre hielo y bailar, espero que nos llevemos bien —se dirige hacia uno de los sitios libres, y no puedo evitar fijarme en cómo la mira Umi, una de nuestras compañeras.</p><p>«Que alguien le traiga un pañuelo antes de que cree una piscina de babas», pienso, divertido.</p><p>— Mi nombre es Kageyama —una voz familiar provoca que gire la cabeza tan rápido que acabo haciéndome daño en el cuello. Su expresión, como la mía, se torna aún más seria cuando nuestras miradas conectan, recordando la primera vez que nos conocimos, nuestro primer enfrentamiento.</p><p>«El Gran Rey», pienso, mientras rememoro cómo trataba a sus compañeros, mis rivales. Frunzo el ceño, confuso. Se supone que él, habiendo pertenecido a una de las mejores escuelas y siendo tan bueno como decían, debería haber acabado en el mismo instituto al que va la élite del voleibol, pero, sin embargo, está en mi misma escuela, la misma a la que fue el Pequeño Gigante.</p><p>«¿Por qué?».</p><p>— Y espero pasar un muy buen año con vosotros —continúa, atravesándome con su mirada, cargada de sarcasmo y odio—. Tratadme con respeto... —murmura, cuando pasa a mi lado— o me convertiré en vuestra peor pesadilla.</p><p>Frunzo el ceño, molesto.</p><p>«¿De qué va?»</p><p>— Joder... —escucho que murmura, Hiroshi, dirigiéndose a sus compañeros— empezamos bien el año, ¿eh? —ríe, y ellos le acompañan, como esbirros— Me temo que va a ser un curso bastante interesante...</p><p>Abro mi cuaderno y hojeo las páginas, intentando disimular, mientras trato de prestar atención a las palabras de Hiroshi.</p><p>— Sólo espero que no se pase de la raya... o tendré que recordarle quién es el que manda aquí.</p><p>**</p><p>Recojo mis cosas cuando acaban las clases y recojo el formulario que nos tiende la tutora. Lo relleno en cuestión de minutos y bajo tan rápido como puedo las escaleras, me cambio los zapatos y camino hacia el gimnasio, siguiendo las indicaciones de varios compañeros más mayores que yo.</p><p>Toco la puerta del gimnasio tras ponerme las deportivas y espero a que alguien conteste antes de abrir. Mis mejillas se tiñen de color carmesí cuando noto las miradas de los jugadores, de segundo y tercer año, sobre mi persona. Carraspeo, intentando aclararme la garganta, antes de hablar.</p><p>— Hola a todos —saludo, con la voz algo temblorosa—, soy Shoyo, Shoyo Hinata... Me dijeron que debía entregar este formulario aquí...</p><p>Un chico, con el cabello gris y un lunar debajo del ojo, asiente y observa a una muchacha con gafas, la cual parece estar sosteniendo una pequeña carpeta. Ella se acerca con calma y me tiende la mano, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.</p><p>— Muchas gracias Hinata, yo soy Shimizu —a pesar de que es bastante seria, su tono de voz es agradable, lo cual me alivia. Yo le doy el formulario, que guarda en una de las fundas con sumo cuidado—. No eres el primer chico de primero que viene a inscribirse, no te preocupes. Hace un par de minutos han venido tres más, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi y Kageyama —me observa durante unos instantes—. ¿Les conoces?</p><p>Parpadeo al escuchar el apellido del Gran Rey, algo molesto.</p><p>«Todos saben lo mal que se comporta siempre con sus compañeros, y, sin embargo, ¿le dejan entrar al club? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pudo haberse ido a cualquier otra escuela? ¿Por qué el Karasuno y no otro instituto?»</p><p>Estoy más molesto de lo que me gustaría admitir, pero no sin razón: la primera vez que nos vimos, en la cancha, con equipos contrarios, le prometí que le vencería cuando nos volviéramos a encontrar. Pero, estando en el mismo equipo, no puedo cumplir la promesa. Mis palabras habrán perdido todo su valor, y, para colmo, habré quedado como un idiota ante él.</p><p>No contesto a la pregunta de Shimizu; simplemente vuelvo a cambiarme, salgo del gimnasio, y emprendo mi ruta de regreso a casa, intentando despejarme. Por suerte, no me cruzo con Kageyama, ni tampoco con Hiroshi. Subo al autobús, me siento en una de las sillas de plástico, y espero pacientemente hasta que se detiene en mi parada. Bajo tras darle las gracias al conductor y entro en casa, dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio al notar el reconfortante calor que inunda el edificio.</p><p>— ¡Hinata! —escucho que me llama Natsu desde su habitación, con tono alegre. Guardo mi abrigo y mis zapatos en su sitio y voy con ella tras lavarme las manos, riendo al verla vestida con un gorro de papel de aluminio.</p><p>— ¿Y esto? —pregunto, sentándome en el suelo, frente a ella.</p><p>— Mamá dice que así los marcianos no pueden leerme la mente.</p><p>— Curioso —digo, entre risas—. ¿Qué querías, enana?</p><p>Me mira y me tiende una muñeca vestida de astronauta.— ¿Juegas conmigo?</p><p>***</p><p>Garabateo en la parte de atrás de mi cuaderno, sin mucho interés. He pasado una mala noche, llena de pesadillas, y para colmo ha estado lloviendo, lo cual, como de costumbre, me causa dolor de cabeza.</p><p>— ...Y así, como veis, se calcula el coseno del ángulo Alfa —dice la profesora de matemáticas. Levanto la mirada, fijándome en la pizarra con la esperanza de poder entender algo de lo que ha dicho. Pero es inútil: los números escritos con tiza forman un maremágnum que comienza a causarme una migraña.</p><p>— ¿Algún voluntario que quiera resolver el ejercicio? —pregunta, y de repente la clase se queda en silencio.</p><p>— ¿Por qué no lo intenta Hinata? —comienza Hiroshi— Seguro que lo hace muy bien.</p><p>Sus perritos falderos ríen sus gracias, y pronto se unen a ellos el resto de mis compañeros, o, al menos, aquellos a quienes les preocupa más su reputación que mantener su verdadera personalidad.</p><p>— Me alegra que haya tanta positividad en esta clase —dice la maestra, malinterpretando la situación—. Anda, Hinata, sal a la pizarra —me pide, tendiéndome la tiza, con una sonrisa.</p><p>Trago saliva y me levanto, agarro la tiza y camino lentamente hacia la pizarra, esperando que una especie de «inspiración divina» me ayude a salir de ésta. Contemplo durante unos instantes más los números, pero es inútil, porque sigo igual de perdido que antes.</p><p>— Lo siento —me disculpo, avergonzado—. No sé hacerlo.</p><p>La expresión de la profesora se torna seria, y yo tengo ganas de encogerme hasta hacerme invisible. Ella parece decepcionada, como si hubiese sido mía la idea de hacer el ridículo solo por molestar; y mientras, Hiroshi se aguanta la risa, satisfecho de que su plan haya funcionado.</p><p>— Vuelve a tu sitio —me ordena, con tono seco—. Y procura esta más atento, ¿quieres?</p><p>Me siento en mi pupitre de nuevo y suspiro, sintiéndome expuesto a las críticas del resto de mis compañeros.</p><p>— Oh, perdón... —dice Hiroshi, susurrando contra mi nuca—, olvidaba que eres como una mojabragas adolescente —comenta, con tono divertido—. Dime, Shoyo... ¿por éso te gusta tanto ver los partidos? —se inclina un poco más hacia mí— ¿Te... ya sabes... —mueve la mano como si estuviera masturbándose— ...cuando ves a los jugadores empapados en sudor? —noto su aliento contra mi oído y me estremezco, con el estómago revuelto— Oh, Shoyo, eres un pervertido...</p><p>Le aparto de un empujón, incómodo y molesto a partes iguales.</p><p>— ¡Cállate! —me quejo, lo suficientemente alto como para que la profesora me mire con desaprobación y señale la puerta, decepcionada.</p><p>— Fuera de mi clase, ahora —agarra un bolígrafo rojo y apunta algo en su agenda, para luego observarme de nuevo—. Y la próxima vez que se te ocurra agredir a alguno de tus compañeros, te aseguro que te enviaré directo al despacho del director.</p><p>Me muerdo el interior de las mejillas, conteniendo mi enfado, y recojo de mala gana. Sé que es justo lo que él quería, y lo que más me fastidia es haber caído en su trampa.</p><p>«¿Acaso era mejor aguantar como si no pasara nada?»</p><p>No quiero quedarme esperando como un idiota, así que opto por bajar al hall y recoger la fiambrera, aprovechando que aún quedan un par de minutos para que suene el timbre y que los pasillos están desiertos. La campana suena justo cuando cierro la puerta de mi taquilla, y yo camino de vuelta a clase, agradeciendo mentalmente que mi estatura me permita pasar desapercibido entre la masa de estudiantes que salen de las aulas. Me siento en mi silla y dejo la fiambrera sobre la mesa, un poco más tranquilo.</p><p>— Eh, Shoyo —escucho que Hiroshi se acerca, pero decido ignorarlo. No volveré a caer en su trampa, no otra vez.</p><p>Agarro los palillos y comienzo a comer, deleitándome con el sabor de los platos caseros.</p><p>— Eh, gilipollas, te estoy hablando —me agarra por la barbilla y me obliga a mirarle, pero yo me zafo y sigo a lo mío, como si nada.</p><p>Sé que su paciencia se ha agotado cuando golpea la mesa y me arranca de las manos el par de palillos, sin que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo.</p><p>— ¡Vaya! —exclama, en voz alta— ¿Y esta preciosidad? —ríe, captando la atención de mis compañeros— ¡Mirad! -agita un poco los palillos, burlándose— ¡No sólo es un muerdealmohadas, sino que también es una nenaza! —me alivia ver algunas muecas de preocupación e indignación entre mis compañeros.</p><p>«Por lo menos no todos son escoria», me digo.</p><p>— Dinos, Shoyo, ¿qué es lo siguiente? —me sube la camiseta, estallando en carcajadas— ¿Vas a venir con falda?</p><p>Me coloco la ropa y recupero mis palillos, ya molesto.</p><p>— ¿Por qué no pruebas a ir al psicólogo? —inquiero, sentándome de nuevo— Dicen que ayuda a superar los complejos.</p><p>Su risa expresa a la perfección lo incómodo que se siente, aunque sé que no es consciente de ello.</p><p>— ¿Qué? ¿De qué coño hablas, Shoyo?</p><p>Me encojo de hombros, restándole importancia.— Solo digo que muy bien no estarás si reduces ser hombre o mujer a usar unos palillos de color rosa. Tampoco soy yo el que usa la palabra «gay» como un insulto en pleno siglo veintiuno, ni el que asume que alguien es homosexual porque no le ríe las gracias —le miro, sonriendo levemente, con una pizca de arrogancia—. Pero bueno, si quieres seguir proyectando tus complejos en la gente en lugar de intentar superarlos, allá tú. Te aseguro que yo tengo la conciencia tranquila al final del día, aunque dudo que tú puedas decir lo mismo. ¿No, Hiroshi?</p><p>Su rostro enrojece de rabia y sale de la clase, dando un portazo. El silencio inunda la sala durante un par de segundos, que se me hacen eternos, y pronto se ve interrumpido por el repetitivo sonido de los aplausos que me dedican algunos compañeros.</p><p>— ¡Hala, Shoyo, ha sido genial! —dice Yuki, la chica nueva, con tono alegre— Me estaba poniendo enferma —se sienta en el pupitre que hay a mi lado, con una sonrisa—. Perdona por no haber hecho nada, estaba tan molesta que ni siquiera me salían las palabras —me observa, y no puedo evitar sonreír al sentirme apoyado—. ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?</p><p>— Claro —contesto, y un pequeño corro de personas se une a nosotros. Pronto entablamos una conversación animada, como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida. Sin embargo, hay algo que me hace sentir inquieto; algo que hace que me estremezca, a pesar de que ni siquiera sé de lo que se trata. Paseo la mirada por el aula, examinando con detalle cada rincón, cada persona. Los "amigos" de Hiroshi parecen molestos y me miran con cierto rencor, pero sé que son incapaces de actuar sin él.</p><p>«No, no es eso», me digo, cada vez más intrigado.</p><p>Por suerte, averiguo de qué se trata a penas instantes después, cuando, en mi búsqueda por aquello que me provoca esa sensación, acabo topándome con unos ojos azul eléctrico que me devuelven la mirada desde la otra punta de la clase, sin pestañear.</p><p>«Kageyama»</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Hola de nuevo!<br/>Como esta historia ya está completa es posible que vaya subiendo los capítulos cada semana. Soy súper nueva en esta página y aún debo acostumbrarme a usarla, así que si tenéis alguna sugerencia o consejo, ¡soy toda oídos!<br/>Muchísimas gracias por leer hasta aquí, ¡lo cierto es que pensaba que nadie reaccionaría a mi historia!<br/>¡Nos vemos!<br/>-A.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cierro la mochila en cuanto termino de guardar mis cosas y suspiro, agotado, mientras el resto de compañeros abandonan el aula. Lo que más me apetece en estos momentos es descansar, pero sé que debo asistir al entrenamiento de voleibol si quiero ser un deportista de élite. Estiro los músculos y bajo las escaleras hasta llegar al hall, donde me despojo de mis chanclas y las cambio por mis zapatos habituales en un par de segundos. Agarro la bolsa de deporte que guardo en la taquilla y cierro con llave tras guardar las chanclas en su sitio. Mientras camino hacia el gimnasio, cargando con las bolsas y con las mejillas rojas por el frío, no puedo evitar pensar en lo mucho que quiero que llegue Navidad.</p><p>«Aún quedan unos meses», recuerdo.</p><p>Me quito los zapatos en la entrada y me pongo las deportivas antes de pisar el interior del gimnasio, cuya temperatura me hace entrar en calor.</p><p>«Ya podrían dejarnos entrar con las deportivas de calle en vez de obligarnos a cambiar de zapatos cada vez que usamos las instalaciones», me quejo, mentalmente.</p><p>Cruzo la cancha y dejo mis bolsas en una esquina, junto a las de mis compañeros.</p><p>— Vamos, chicos —nos apremia un chico de tercer año—, formad un círculo en el centro, no os escaqueéis.</p><p>Me quito el abrigo, que dejo sobre mis cosas, y hago lo que nos pide. Nos sentamos en el suelo, formando un círculo, y veo cómo uno de nuestros profesores, de cabello despeinado y con las gafas algo empañadas por el calor, se une a nosotros.</p><p>— Bien, chicos, antes de comenzar el entrenamiento me gustaría que nos presentáramos —comenta, limpiando con una gamuza los cristales de sus gafas—. Mi nombre es Ittetsu Takeda, y seré el responsable del club este año —anuncia, tras colocarse de nuevo la montura. Agarra un balón y se lo tira a uno de nosotros, sin fuerza.</p><p>Es la chica de ayer quien lo coge, y nuestras miradas se concentran en ella mientras esperamos a que hable.</p><p>— Mi nombre es Kiyoko Shimizu, soy una alumna de tercer año y seré la mánager del equipo este año —su tono de voz es algo frío, pero por alguna razón no parece afectar a uno de nuestros compañeros, un chico con la cabeza rapada, porque se nota a leguas que babea por ella.</p><p>«Un poquito de disimulo no le vendría mal».</p><p>La muchacha le tira el balón a un chico de cabello gris, que lo sostiene, sin fuerza, entre las manos.</p><p>— Koushi Sugawara, tercer año —sonríe, mientras el chico que se encuentra a su lado le observa, como si fuera una obra de arte—. Seré uno de los jugadores del equipo, pero me gustaría que nuestra relación se asemeje más a una de amistad, si me lo permitís.</p><p>Se gira levemente y le da la pelota al chico que no ha parado de mirarle en todo el rato que ha estado hablando. Éste acepta el balón, rozando ligeramente sus manos, y vuelve la vista hacia nosotros.</p><p>— Sawamura Daichi, tercer año —comienza, con un tono de voz algo serio, que no tarda en remediar con una sonrisa—. Seré el capitán del equipo y el encargado de patear vuestro trasero como no os toméis esto en serio —ríe cuando Suga le da un pequeño codazo y niega—. Ya, ya, perdón... —le pasa el balón al chico de cabello rapado, que no tarda en hacer una pequeña inclinación a modo de agradecimiento.</p><p>— Ryuunosuke Tanaka, también conocido como el dios griego que se liga a todas —ríe, y Shimizu rueda los ojos, visiblemente molesta—. Tercer año.</p><p>La pelota va a parar a un par de compañeros más antes de acabar en las manos de un chico alto y rubio, también con gafas.</p><p>— Kei Tsukishima, primer año —su tono es de lejos más frío que el de Shimizu, y por cómo ha hablado parece que en cualquier momento nos vaya a matar a todos.</p><p>«Puto psicópata».</p><p>Esta vez es un chico con el rostro lleno de pecas, el único que parece no haberse inmutado, quien coge el balón. Sonríe levemente cuando el rubio le mira y se gira.</p><p>— Tadashi Yamaguchi —murmura, con algo de timidez—. Primer año.</p><p>Agarro el objeto cuando llega mi turno y sonrío, algo más cómodo que antes.</p><p>— Shoyo Hinata, primer año.</p><p>— Inútil... —escucho que susurra el moreno, con asco. Le tiro la pelota, con más fuerza de la que debería, y ésta acaba estrellándose contra su rostro.</p><p>Río ligeramente, fingiendo estar avergonzado.</p><p>— Huy... —me tapo la cara con las manos— lo siento... es que a veces me emociono y no controlo mi fuerza...</p><p>Noto cómo me taladra con la mirada mientras finjo que ha sido un accidente, y entonces suspira.</p><p>— Tobio Kageyama, primer año.</p><p>— El gran rey —comenta el rubio, en voz baja—, interesante...</p><p>El moreno frunce el ceño y aprieta la pelota, en silencio.</p><p>«Parece que el rey no soporta que le llamen así a pesar de haberse ganado a pulso el apodo... curioso».</p><p>Nos levantamos una vez acabamos de presentarnos y comenzamos a correr alrededor de la pista, calentando. Daichi encabeza la fila, animándonos de vez en cuando, y mientras trotamos observo el interior del gimnasio. A diferencia del de mi anterior escuela, éste si está equipado para poder jugar partidos de voleibol.</p><p>— Estirad y haced equipos, jugaremos un amistoso.</p><p>***</p><p>Entro en los vestuarios y me desnudo, deshaciéndome de las prendas manchadas de sudor. Agarro mi neceser, el par de chanclas que llevo en la bolsa de deporte y una toalla antes de entrar a la duchas. Dejo el neceser en uno de los huecos que tiene la pared y presiono el botón que acciona la ducha. Comienzo a lavarme el pelo mientras escucho la conversación que mantienen Suga y Daichi sobre comer sushi mañana o algo así. Me seco cuando termino, recojo mis cosas y me cambio de ropa, aliviado al oler el aroma del gel de baño.</p><p>— ¿Por donde vivís? —pregunta Suga mientras se seca el pelo.</p><p>— ¿Y a ti que te importa? —murmura Kageyama, con tono seco.</p><p>— Eh —le llama la atención Daichi, molesto—. No le hables así, ¿quieres?</p><p>Suga suspira y coge su bolsa, depositando en su interior el cepillo que ha estado usando hasta hace unos instantes.</p><p>— Sólo quiero saber si me pilla cerca de casa, para acompañaros.</p><p>— Yo me voy en autobús —comienzo, algo apenado por no poder entablar una conversación más larga con ellos—, aunque gracias por la oferta, Suga.</p><p>Mi comentario parece aliviar la tensión del ambiente, lo cual agradezco. Salgo de los vestuarios y me pongo los zapatos de calle al salir del gimnasio, no sin antes despedirme de mis compañeros. Emprendo mi camino hacia la parada de bus y espero a que el vehículo venga, cansado. Observo por el rabillo del ojo la silueta del moreno, que espera, al igual que yo, a unos metros de mí.</p><p>Subo al autobús y paso la tarjeta por el sensor, cuyo pitido me indica que aún tengo saldo para más viajes. Me siento en una de las sillas de plástico, ahora vacías, y espero pacientemente a que las puertas se cierren.</p><p>Somos las únicas dos personas que ocupan el transporte a estas horas, y, sin embargo, Kageyama opta por sentarse lo más lejos posible de mí.</p><p>— No tengo la peste, ¿sabes? —me quejo— No te vendría mal un poco de humildad, majestad. Luego te quejarás de que nadie quiera jugar contigo.</p><p>— Cállate la boca —gruñe, pero ignora que no le tengo miedo.</p><p>— ¿O qué?</p><p>Se acerca a mí con paso rápido y me agarra de la camiseta, enfadado.</p><p>— Más te vale no enfadarme, pedazo de escoria... —me mira fijamente a los ojos, y yo me estremezco— Deberías darme las gracias por dejar que estés en el equipo aunque ni siquiera lo merezcas.</p><p>Le aparto con un empujón y me coloco la ropa, cabreado.</p><p>— ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? —espeto.</p><p>— Para empezar, no soy un niñato que cree que llegará a ser algo en la vida sólo porque le guste un deporte. A diferencia de ti yo sí que tengo posibilidades de jugar a nivel nacional, pero gentuza como tú sólo me entorpece —me empuja, pero consigo mantener el equilibrio—. Así que deja de joder y sé más realista, enano. Nadie en su sano juicio contrataría a alguien como tú, das asco, dentro y fuera de la cancha.</p><p>Le empujo con fuerza y cae en una de las sillas de plástico. No le he hecho ni un rasguño, por desgracia.</p><p>— No soy yo a quien abandonó su propio equipo porque ni siquiera ellos le soportaban, y tampoco soy yo el que mira por encima del hombro a todo el mundo como si fuera superior al resto. Por si no lo recuerdas, si no te aceptaron en tu querida escuela de élite es porque nadie quiere a un gilipollas como tú en su equipo. Vete a la corte y déjanos al resto en paz, te aseguro que no te necesitamos para ganar.</p><p>Abre la boca para contestar, pero ya hemos llegado a mi parada. Bajo del autobús y camino calle arriba, aún molesto.</p><p>«Mañana me encargaré de darle su merecido, a ver si sigue burlándose cuando vea de lo que soy capaz».</p><p>Saco las llaves e intento abrir la puerta, pero una sombra alargada me hiela la sangre. Para cuando consigo que la llave entre en la cerradura ya es demasiado tarde: la vista se me nubla, y acabo perdiendo el conocimiento.</p><p>***</p><p>— Nadie me habla así, putita... —escucho que murmura alguien, mientras noto sus manos sobre mi cuerpo.</p><p>— No... —consigo articular, al sentir la piel expuesta al frío. El suelo está duro, me duele el cuerpo entero, y a pesar de que no veo nada, siento que todo da vueltas.</p><p>— La próxima vez piénsatelo dos veces antes de tratarme así, Hinata... —me cubre la boca y la nariz, riendo. Su risa se distorsiona y se cuela en mi mente, volviéndome loco. Mis pulmones arden al verse privados de oxígeno, pero por mucho que intento moverme es imposible.</p><p>«No quiero morir así»</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Hola de nuevo!<br/>Aquí tenéis el tercer capítulo de Cuervo ♥ Espero que os guste.<br/> ¡nos leemos!<br/>-A</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— ¿Shoyo? —una voz desconocida me devuelve a la realidad, y me encuentro rodeado de cinco personas de rostro borroso, que parecen observarme fijamente. Uno de ellos me habla, arrodillado frente a mí, mientras el resto toma nota— ¿Hinata? ¿Eres Shoyo Hinata?</p><p>Opto por asentir, puesto que ni siquiera soy capaz de articular palabra. Todo me da vueltas cuando lo hago, y siento un pinchazo de dolor en la cabeza, que parece convertirse en lo más pesado de mi cuerpo de un momento a otro. El hombre despliega algo parecido a papel de aluminio y me cubre con él mientras dos de los observadores van a por una camilla.</p><p>— ¿Sabes lo que ha ocurrido, Hinata? —cuestiona cuando me suben a la camilla. Intento negar, pero acabo soltando un quejido, y poco después me inmovilizan el cuello con un collarín ortopédico. Cierro los ojos cuando la ambulancia se pone en marcha y los médicos comienzan a hacerme pruebas, porque sé que agobiaré aún más si soy consciente del alboroto en el que me encuentro inmerso. Pierdo la noción del tiempo en cuanto me ponen la mascarilla de oxígeno, y para cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos me encuentro en la habitación de un hospital, conectado a un monitor que mide mis pulsaciones, y con una vía en el brazo derecho, a través de la cual circula el suero.</p><p>Giro poco a poco la cabeza y me quedo mirando fijamente a mi madre, quien duerme profundamente, sentada en la butaca que hay junto a la camilla. Tiene los ojos hinchados y la nariz enrojecida, por lo que dudo que se haya quedado dormida hace mucho. Extiendo la mano y acaricio suavemente su cabello, algo alarmado al ver varios cortes, ya cosidos, en mi piel.</p><p>Despierta sobresaltada ante el contacto y agarra mi mano, comenzando a llorar. Se levanta y me abraza con cuidado, sollozando desesperadamente.</p><p>— Cariño... —susurra, con la voz rota.</p><p>No sé lo que ha ocurrido, pero me basta con escucharla para comprender que ha sido algo grave, más de lo que pensaba.</p><p>— ¿Qué ha pasado? —consigo preguntar, con dificultad.</p><p>Me observa en silencio, con expresión triste. Por un momento parece que va a contestar a mi pregunta, pero suspira y besa mi frente.</p><p>— ¿No recuerdas nada?</p><p>Niego y cierro los ojos, cansado.</p><p>«Tampoco estoy seguro de querer saberlo».</p><p>— Estabas en un callejón... —me arropa y me acaricia el pelo, relajándome—. Menos mal que te hemos encontrado, cielo... menos mal que estás bien...</p><p>Su voz vuelve a quebrarse, y comprendo que no quiere seguir hablando. Escucho cómo se abre la puerta de la habitación y una enfermera me pregunta cosas sin demasiada importancia, cómo me encuentro, si me duele algo, o si tengo hambre.</p><p>Respondo como puedo, puesto que me estoy quedando dormido, y noto cómo el frío del suero se ve sustituido por el ardor de los antibióticos que circulan por la vía. Abro la boca para quejarme, pero sé que es completamente inútil hacerlo, así que vuelvo a cerrarla e intento rescatar de mi memoria algún vestigio de lo que ha ocurrido, pero mi mente se bloquea.</p><p>«Supongo que es normal», me digo, «perdí la consciencia».</p><p>Duermo durante algunas horas antes de que mi madre me despierte y me ayude a vestirme con uno de mis pijamas. Agradezco que aún estoy adormilado, porque las heridas que recorren la piel de mis piernas son bastante feas, y quizá si estuviera más espabilado me habría asqueado al verlas.</p><p>Me siento en una silla de ruedas con la ayuda de dos celadores, a quienes les doy las gracias antes de que se vayan, y apoyo las manos en los brazos de la silla, cuyo tejido está agrietado y a punto de desprenderse de la silla a pedazos. Los médicos y las enfermeras me observan mientras avanzamos por el pasillo, algunos con pena, otros con indiferencia.</p><p>«A saber lo que habrán visto».</p><p>Nos detenemos frente a una puerta de color azul marino, a la cual mi madre llama con los nudillos, y entramos poco después, tras oír un «pase» de parte de la persona que se encuentra en el interior de la consulta. Ella me deja junto al escritorio mientras saca una pequeña agenda y un bolígrafo de su bolso.</p><p>— El doctor nos dijo que debíamos pedir cita cuanto antes —comienza, mirando al hombre de cabello perfectamente peinado y gafas de pasta negras.</p><p>— ¿Es la primera vez que viene a una consulta de este tipo? —inquiere, inspeccionándome con la mirada.</p><p>Sigo sin comprender qué es todo esto, pero por mucho que paseo la mirada por la habitación no encuentro nada que me ayude a averiguar dónde estoy.</p><p>— Sí —responde ella. Traga saliva antes de continuar—. Verá... Shoyo... Hinata nunca ha tenido ningún problema, ¿sabe? Basta con verle... todos los que le conocemos sabemos que es un niño bastante calmado en estos aspectos...</p><p>Alzo la ceja, extrañado al escuchar la palabra «calmado».</p><p>«Mamá, ¿te encuentras bien?».</p><p>— Señora, si está aquí es por algún motivo, y seré yo el encargado de evaluar a su hijo, no usted, ¿entiende?</p><p>Mi madre guarda silencio, visiblemente molesta, mientras él hojea su agenda. Se detiene después de un rato y suspira.</p><p>«Gilipollas».</p><p>— El jueves que viene estoy ocupado, así que lo dejaremos para el siguiente —levanta la mirada y nos observa fijamente—. ¿Algo más?</p><p>Ella niega y apunta la cita en su agenda, que vuelve a guardar en el bolso. Se coloca detrás mía y me lleva fuera, para luego empujarme por los pasillos hasta llegar a la entrada del hospital.</p><p>— Takahiro, ayúdame —le pide a mi padre, quien se encuentra esperando junto al coche. Él se acerca a nosotros y me ayuda a levantarme, agarrándome por el brazo. Me siento en el sillón del coche y dejo que me ponga el cinturón de seguridad, puesto que no puedo moverme demasiado sin que me tiren las costuras. Suben al coche y emprendemos el camino a casa, en silencio.</p><p>— Mamá, ¿y mis cosas? —pregunto, al darme cuenta de su ausencia.</p><p>— Eso da igual... —murmura, mientras pone algo de arroz en la arrocera y mi padre me ayuda a sentarme en el sofá. Natsu se acerca poco a mí, como si tuviera miedo de que su hermano se hubiera convertido en un monstruo de Frankenstein o algo así.</p><p>— ¿Shoyo? —pregunta, con los ojos vidriosos.</p><p>— Ven aquí, enana —digo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Abro los brazos y la abrazo con cuidado, aliviado al verla de nuevo.</p><p>Ella se queda abrazada a mí un buen rato y besa mi frente, más calmada.</p><p>— ¿Estas bien? —murmura, mirándome con curiosidad.</p><p>Asiento y beso su mejilla, con cariño.</p><p>— Ahora mejor, muchas gracias.</p><p>Se sienta a mi lado y extiende los brazos cuando mi madre viene con un buen tazón de katsudon, esperando que se lo entregue.</p><p>— Natsu, cielo, esto es para tu hermano —la regaña mi madre, provocando que ella frunza el ceño.</p><p>— ¡Pero yo también quiero! —se queja, y yo río.</p><p>— Sh... —susurro, mientras le acerco un poco de arroz a la boca. Ella lo acepta con gusto y mira la televisión mientras yo comienzo a comer. Mi estómago ruge por el hambre, y acabo con el katsudon en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Bebo un poco de agua y cierro los ojos, agotado.</p><p>— Descansa, cielo —escucho que murmura mi madre, antes de quedarme dormido.</p><p>***</p><p>— ¿Seguro que quieres ir a clase, Shoyo? —mi madre me mira, con rostro preocupado. Me duele el cuerpo entero y estoy cansado, pero no puedo faltar más.</p><p>«Ya he perdido tres días de clase».</p><p>— No te preocupes, mamá —intento tranquilizarla, mientras me pongo la chaqueta. La gran mayoría de mis cosas han desaparecido, pero he conseguido encontrar un cuaderno, un par de bolígrafos y una mochila vieja en la que guardar todo.</p><p>— Toma, cielo —suspira y me tiende un móvil que seguramente tenga casi tantos años como yo, que procedo a guardar en el bolsillo derecho de mi abrigo—. ¿Tienes dinero suficiente?</p><p>Asiento y me abraza con algo de fuerza, arrancándome un quejido. Escucho que se sorbe la nariz y se separa para después coger en brazos a mi hermana, a quien llena el rostro de besos. La baja de nuevo y subimos al coche de mi padre, que nos acerca a clase.</p><p>Bajo tras despedirme de ellos y cierro la puerta del vehículo mientras algunos compañeros se quedan mirándome. Es extraño que usemos el coche, aún más sabiendo que a esta edad ya deberíamos ser independientes, o, por lo menos, aparentarlo.</p><p>Camino lentamente hasta el hall, donde me quito los zapatos con algo de esfuerzo e intento agacharme para cogerlos, sin éxito. Las costuras me tiran demasiado, y tengo miedo de que se abran por un movimiento demasiado brusco. Por suerte, Sugawara parece percatarse de mi problema, por lo que se acerca hasta donde me encuentro y guarda los zapatos por mí. Agarra las chanclas que hay dentro de la taquilla y las coloca frente a mí, en silencio.</p><p>— Gracias —murmuro, algo avergonzado por no poder valerme de mí mismo.</p><p>— No hay de qué —contesta, con una sonrisa cálida—. Si necesitas cualquier cosa dímelo, ¿si?</p><p>Asiento y camino hasta el ascensor, donde uno de los conserjes espera, como cada mañana, a los alumnos que necesiten usarlo.</p><p>— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta extrañado al verme caminar— Este servicio es sólo para las personas que no puedan subir las escaleras, no para alumnos perezosos.</p><p>Parte de mí se siente mal porque tenga esa imagen de mi persona y considere que soy un vago, pero otra quiere callarle la boca y enseñarle las heridas. Al final opto por darle un justificante médico, que lee cuidadosamente antes de dejarme subir. Espero hasta que las puertas vuelven a abrirse y me despido de él con una sonrisa, emprendiendo el camino de vuelta a clase. Algunos alumnos me observan con rostro extrañado, pero no les culpo, la última vez que me miré al espejo tenía peor aspecto que nunca.</p><p>— ¿Qué tal la resaca, Shoyo? —se burla Hiroshi—. Menudas vacaciones te has tomado, ¿eh?</p><p>Me siento en mi sitio y saco el cuaderno, ignorándolo. No tengo fuerzas ni ganas de discutir, y sé que si le respondo será peor, así que decido pedirle los apuntes a algún compañero.</p><p>— Eh, maricón, te estoy hablando —alza la voz, sobresaltándome por su cercanía.</p><p>— Cállate... —murmuro, inconscientemente.</p><p>Escucho cómo gruñe y cierro los ojos cuando me zarandea, algo mareado.</p><p>— ¡Eh! —escucho que alguien le llama la atención, aunque no puedo verle— He venido a estudiar, no a aguantar estas mierdas —se queja.</p><p>— ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así, escoria? —suspiro cuando me suelta y respiro hondo.</p><p>«Por favor, que venga ya la profesora» suplico, agotado.</p><p>— Desde luego no soy un niño mimado que necesita insultar a todo el mundo para sentirse superior —contesta, y escucho un «ooh» de parte de mis otros compañeros.</p><p>— ¿Estás seguro, Kageyama? —abro los ojos al escuchar su nombre, sorprendido— ¿O debería llamarte Majestad?</p><p>La expresión del moreno se torna más seria cuando utiliza esa palabra, y por un momento temo que se abalance sobre él y comience una pelea.</p><p>— ¿Qué? —ríe Hiroshi— ¿Ya no te parece tan gracioso? —se levanta y mira al resto de nuestros compañeros, girándose ligeramente para que puedan contemplarle— He oído que nadie quería ser tu amigo, Rey —alza la ceja izquierda y sonríe con malicia, disfrutando del momento—. No me extraña, la verdad. Lo único que das es miedo, aunque curiosamente a mí me inspiras asco, más bien. ¿Por qué no os vais el maricón de Shoyo y tú a colgaros de un árbol? Con suerte vuestros cuerpos servirán como abono.</p><p>Es curioso cómo ha bajado el tono a medida que sus palabras adquirían más gravedad. El resto de nuestros compañeros parece no percatarse de lo que ha dicho, y me siento impotente por no poder darle una buena bofetada sin salir perjudicado.</p><p>«Es un cobarde», me digo, «causa problemas allá a donde va, nadie que haya estado con él quiere volver a su lado, y todos sus amigos son solo títeres que emplea a su antojo». Suspiro, indignado «y aún así se las apañará para seguir pareciendo inocente, porque siempre mide muy bien lo que hace para que la culpa recaiga sobre el resto».</p><p>Kageyama da un paso hacia él y alza la mano, con expresión amenazante. Noto como Hiroshi aprieta la mandíbula, esperando el golpe, que seguramente aprovechará para hacerse la víctima; pero para sorpresa de todos, Kageyama recoge sus cosas y sale por la puerta, a paso ligero.</p><p>«Espero que no se lo haya tomado en serio», pienso, comenzando a preocuparme.</p><p>Por muy mal que me caiga sigue siendo una persona, y si de algo estoy seguro es de que no dejaré que Hiroshi le hunda la vida a nadie, porque estoy harto de quedarme con los brazos cruzados.</p><p>Me levanto con esfuerzo y agarro el picaporte de la puerta, a punto de seguir al moreno. Sin embargo, la profesora se adelanta; abre la puerta y frunce el ceño al verme al otro lado.</p><p>— ¿A dónde te crees que vas, Hinata? —me reprende— Vuelve a tu sitio, la clase ha comenzado.</p><p>***</p><p>— ¿Qué te ha pasado? —inquiere Tanaka, prácticamente saltando encima mía.</p><p>— Tuve un accidente... —digo, aunque no estoy muy seguro. Sigo sin recordar nada útil de aquella noche, sólo que de un momento a otro pasé de estar frente a mi casa a estar tirado en un callejón y cubierto de heridas. No he querido tocar el tema en casa, porque sé que los más afectados son mis padres, y no quiero involucrar a Natsu.</p><p>— ¿Qué? —Daichi se acerca a mí, preocupado— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?</p><p>Me siento avergonzado al sentir tantas miradas sobre mi persona. Siempre quise llamar la atención, pero no de esta manera.</p><p>— E-estoy bien —tartamudeo por los nervios y suspiro, sacando el justificante—, pero aún no puedo hacer deporte.</p><p>Le entrego el papel a Takeda, que lo lee en silencio y me lo devuelve.</p><p>— ¿Por qué? ¿Te has torcido el tobillo o algo así? —Tanaka intenta levantarme la pernera del pantalón, pero Suga le separa rápidamente, con expresión seria.</p><p>— Ya vale, Tanaka —le reprende—. Eso no te incumbe.</p><p>A todos parece chocarles el comportamiento de Suga, que hasta ahora ha sido muy amable y risueño con todos; pero deciden no darle más importancia al asunto, y pronto dejan de prestarme atención para comenzar a trotar alrededor de la cancha.</p><p>**</p><p>— Eh, Kageyama —me acerco a él cuando terminan el entrenamiento, dispuesto a darle mi apoyo—. No te tomes en serio lo que diga Hiroshi —suspiro y bebo un poco de agua antes de seguir hablando—. No sé los problemas que habrás tenido antes de venir aquí, pero eso da igual; ahora todos empezamos de nuevo, y eso es lo importante.</p><p>Frunce el ceño y me observa durante unos instantes.</p><p>— ¿De verdad te crees que me importa lo que diga alguien tan insignificante como él? —su tono de voz me indica que sigue siendo el mismo cretino que recordaba, y me siento ligeramente decepcionado por ello, aunque tampoco me sorprende— No necesito tu compasión, enano. Sé perfectamente lo que valgo, aunque no diría lo mismo de ti. Al fin y al cabo te has apuntado al equipo aún cuando no tienes ninguna oportunidad de llegar a algo en la vida... —suspira y recoge sus cosas, molesto—. No sé que haré con una panda de inútiles como vosotros, pero estoy decidido a participar en los torneos de la prefectura —me observa, con superioridad— si conseguís destacar será gracias a mí, no os equivoquéis —abre la puerta del gimnasio y nos dirige una última mirada antes de salir—. Más os vale poneros las pilas, porque me desharé de todos los que me entorpezcan.</p><p>Se marcha sin dejarme hablar, dejándome atónito.</p><p>«Sólo intentaba ser amable, pero está claro que eres la misma mierda de la que tanto te quejas», contesto, en mi mente. Me despido del resto y salgo del gimnasio, intentando alcanzarlo para gritarle todo lo que pienso sobre él, pero parece que no he sido lo suficientemente rápido, porque ha desaparecido.</p><p>«Ya le darán su merecido», me digo, intentando calmarme, «el karma es lento, pero cuando llega, la hostia que te da es dura». «Y, oh, Kageyama, no sabes lo mucho que quiero estar frente a vosotros dos para presenciarlo».</p><p>---</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Buenas!<br/>Ya llegamos al cuarto capítulo de la historia :D<br/>Espero que os guste, ¡aunque no esté muy activa últimamente, estoy pendiente de todos los comentarios y kudos!<br/>¡Nos leemos!<br/>-A.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Así que es tu primera vez, ¿no? —pregunta el doctor, sin apartar la vista del monitor del ordenador.</p><p>— ¿Mi primera vez? ¿En qué? —murmuro, confuso. Mi madre me ha traído sin decir nada, y me ha obligado a entrar a la consulta sin siquiera decirme por qué estamos aquí o qué debo hacer.</p><p>El hombre me mira fijamente, con expresión seria. Parece harto de su trabajo, y por un momento tengo ganas de decirle que lo deje en vez de ser tan seco.</p><p>«Supongo que no todo el mundo tiene la suerte de dedicarse a lo que más ama», reflexiono para mí mismo.</p><p>— Vaya, me ha tocado un graciosillo —comenta, sin a penas vida.</p><p>Enrojezco al darme cuenta de que lo que he dicho puede malinterpretarse y niego rápidamente, avergonzado.</p><p>— O-o sea... ¿por qué estoy aquí? —cuestiono, realmente intrigado.</p><p>Parece sorprenderse cuando me escucha, porque se quita las gafas, se levanta y se acerca hacia mí a paso lento.</p><p>— Mi nombre es Keiji Minagawa, Hinata —se presenta, aunque no se lo haya pedido—. ¿Sabes a lo que me dedico?</p><p>Parpadeo y suspiro, cansado de que me responda con más preguntas.</p><p>«Estamos en un hospital, obviamente no vas a ser un chef, genio».</p><p>— Eres un médico.</p><p>Suspira y se pasa la mano por el rostro, hastiado.</p><p>— Sí, chico, sí, soy un médico, ¿quieres un premio? —arrastra una de las sillas que hay a mi lado y la coloca frente a mí. Se sienta en ella y cruza las piernas, entrelaza los dedos de sus manos y las apoya sobre la rodilla, con expresión algo más calmada— Soy psicólogo, Hinata.</p><p>«¿Qué?»</p><p>— Yo no necesito un psicólogo —me quejo, incómodo—. No estoy loco.</p><p>Sonríe ligeramente y me ofrece un caramelo de menta, que acepto, con las manos temblorosas. Intento quitarle el envoltorio, pero desisto tras unos segundos. Estoy demasiado nervioso como para comer ahora.</p><p>— No tienes por qué estar loco para venir a una consulta así —comenta, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.</p><p>Me limito a apartar la mirada y cruzarme de brazos, incómodo. Tengo miedo de que no me crean;</p><p>— Ya... —me cruzo de brazos y aparto la mirada.</p><p>«No estoy loco».</p><p>— Hinata, ¿sabes lo que ocurrió aquella noche? —le miro, esperando que me lo explique, pero no lo hace.</p><p>— Me desperté y estaba rodeado de policías, no sé nada más.</p><p>Deja escapar un suspiro, agotado.</p><p>— Hinata, estabas cubierto de sangre, semidesnudo y con cortes por todo el cuerpo.</p><p>Parpadeo y me froto los muslos con las manos. No me atrevo a mirarle, aunque tampoco sé a dónde quiere llegar con todo ésto.</p><p>— ¿Y qué culpa tengo de eso? —murmuro, cada vez más nervioso.</p><p>«Quiero irme a casa».</p><p>— Mira... Lo más normal es que alguien de tu edad esté jugando o cenando a esas horas.</p><p>— Perdón, pero sigo sin pillarlo...</p><p>Me froto las manos con cuidado y trago saliva.</p><p>— Yo solo digo que... En fin... —suspira—. ¿Tienes problemas? ¿Alguien que te moleste en clase? ¿Has roto con tu novia o algo así?</p><p>«¿Qué?».</p><p>— Si lo que quiere saber es si fue un intento de suicidio, la respuesta es no —frunzo el ceño, molesto—. Y no sé qué coño tiene que ver si me molestan o si tengo novia o no.</p><p>— Hinata, importa más de lo que crees —me observa—. Si no hago preguntas no sabré cómo tratarte.</p><p>«Suficiente».</p><p>— Si tanto le gustan las preguntas, cuestiónese qué coño hace interrogando a un chaval de quince años al que han encontrado drogado en un callejón a las cuatro de la mañana —estallo—. ¿Por qué coño está perdiendo su tiempo de esa manera en vez de buscar a la persona que le ha hecho eso? ¡Venga, use ese cerebro tan prodigioso que tiene, le aseguro que no le dolerá pensar un poco!</p><p>Me levanto y camino hasta la salida, a paso rápido.</p><p>— Me importa una mierda lo que piense —espeto, antes de abrir la puerta—. Pero no voy a cargar con la culpa de algo que no he hecho.</p><p>Salgo de la consulta y presiono el botón del ascensor varias veces mientras mi madre se disculpa con el hombre.</p><p>«No me lo puedo creer», me digo, intentando no romper a llorar delante de todos, «Yo no he hecho nada malo, ¿por qué no se dan cuenta?».</p><p>Entro nada más se abren las puertas y presiono el botón que nos llevará a la planta 0. Mi madre entra al ascensor antes de que se cierren de nuevo y se queda a mi lado, con expresión seria, aunque preocupada.</p><p>— Hinata... —comienza, con el tono de voz que usa para calmar a Natsu. Sin embargo, la interrumpo.</p><p>— No quiero hablar —contesto, con tono seco. Subo al coche y me abrocho el cinturón de seguridad con rapidez, esperando que arranque de una vez por todas y me lleve a clase.</p><p>Aparca frente a la escuela cuando llegamos e intenta cogerme la mano, pero la aparto.</p><p>— Hinata, debes comprender que lo hacemos por tu bien... —murmura, con la voz rota.</p><p>— Si de verdad quisierais ayudarme no me llevaríais a un puto loquero, mamá —gruño y agarro la mochila. Salgo del coche sin dejar que responda y entro en la escuela. Me he perdido las dos primeras horas, y no llego a tiempo para atender a la tercera clase, así que sólo me queda esperar al recreo.</p><p>Me cambio los zapatos y subo en el ascensor a la planta que corresponde a mi curso, sin siquiera saludar al conserje. Le doy las gracias al bajar y deambulo por los pasillos, sin ganas.</p><p>«¿Por qué no me creen?»</p><p>Entro en uno de los compartimentos del baño masculino al sentir que voy a llorar en cualquier momento y me siento sobre la taza del váter, con la respiración agitada. Dejo la mochila en el suelo, apoyada contra la puerta, para que evite que se abra si el pestillo no funciona; me cubro la cara con las manos y sollozo, cansado.</p><p>«No recuerdo nada... No van a creerme porque no puedo explicarles lo que ocurrió...»,me lamento, «Piensan que estoy loco... Creen que tengo la culpa...»</p><p>Intento secarme las lágrimas, pero me rindo al comprender que no sirve de nada ahora mismo.</p><p>«No quiero que me encierren... No quiero acabar medicado hasta no saber ni cómo me llamo...». </p><p>Intento taparme la boca para no hacer ruido, pero mis sollozos siguen resonando por todo el aseo.</p><p>«Sólo quiero que me dejen en paz... No tengo la culpa... Yo no quiero morirme...».</p><p>— ¿Hola? —me sobresalto al escuchar que alguien llama a la puerta del baño en el que me encuentro y me limpio la cara con la manga del uniforme tan rápido como puedo, algo asustado— Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?</p><p>No quiero abrir la puerta por miedo a que me vean en este estado, pero quizá sea peor si me quedo encerrado durante más tiempo. Puede que vengan más personas y que me acabe convirtiendo en la atracción principal del instituto.</p><p>Aparto la mochila y abro la puerta un poco, asomando la cabeza ligeramente para ver quién ha preguntado. Unos ojos azules me devuelven la mirada, y antes de que pueda reaccionar ha entrado al baño conmigo y ha cerrado de nuevo la puerta tras de sí.</p><p>— ¿Estás bien? —murmura, con el tono frío que le caracteriza— ¿Quieres que llame a alguien?</p><p>Niego y le abrazo sin pensármelo dos veces. No es la persona que esperaba, pero eso da igual: necesito un abrazo, necesito sentirme seguro por un instante, aunque luego todo vuelva a irse a la mierda, como de costumbre.</p><p>— ¿Ha sido Hiroshi? —cuestiona, en un susurro. No corresponde a mi abrazo, pero tampoco se separa.</p><p>— No... —susurro, sin soltarle.</p><p>Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo, intentando calmarme. Él levanta uno de sus brazos y me da ligeras palmaditas en la espalda, como intentando mostrarme apoyo.</p><p>— Gracias... —murmuro separándome de él una vez me encuentro mejor. No he sido consciente del tiempo que he pasado abrazándolo hasta que escucho la alarma que indica la reanudación de las clases—. Perdona...</p><p>— No te disculpes —me corta, ayudándome a coger la mochila—. Vamos a clase, llegaremos tarde si no nos damos prisa.</p><p>Me lavo la cara antes de salir, unos minutos después que él, y me siento frente a mi pupitre cuando llego a clase.</p><p>— Mira quién ha venido... —Hiroshi me agarra por los hombros desde detrás y los aprieta con fuerza, haciendo que suelte un quejido—. ¿Dónde estabas, Shoyo?</p><p>Suspiro y aparto sus manos. Estoy harto de tener que soportarle todos los días, y ya me da igual lo que pueda ocurrirme. No me importa ser un marginado, ni siquiera me importa si me hace la vida imposible. Sólo quiero dejar de ser el chico debilucho con el que puede meterse cada vez que le entre en gana.</p><p>— Hiroshi, me la suda tu vida, ¿entiendes? —me giro, mirándole con asco— Me da igual si tienes novia, si te aburres, si se te ha muerto el perro o si te masturbas viendo partidos de fútbol. Así que déjame en paz, porque estoy harto de aguantar tus gilipolleces cada puto día.</p><p>Se ríe de mí en mi cara y me agarra por el mentón, haciéndome daño.</p><p>— Shoyo... Me decepcionas... —se acerca más a mi rostro, burlándose de mí—. ¿Tan desesperado estás por llamar mi atención que te encierras en los baños con el Gran Rey?</p><p>Se separa y estalla en carcajadas, acompañado del séquito de gorilas que seguramente se tirarían por un puente si él se lo ordenara.</p><p>— ¡Oh, ¿no lo sabéis?! —se levanta y me obliga a mirar al resto de la clase mientras continúa hablando. Las miradas de todos nuestros compañeros se clavan en mi persona, y yo solo quiero desaparecer— ¡Nuestro querido Shoyo y Su Magestad estaban muy juntitos en el baño esta mañana! —aprieto los puños, molesto— Dime, Shoyito, ¿has disfrutado comiéndole la polla? ¿Te lo has tragado todo como una buena puta? —ríe más, y yo agacho la cabeza, avergonzado— ¡Venga! ¿A cuánto cobras la hora? ¿Te gusta que se corran dentro? ¡Seguro que todos estarán muy felices de saber cuánto cuesta follarse a la puta de Karasuno!</p><p>Intento buscar el apoyo de Kageyama, pero aparta la mirada tan pronto como nuestras miradas se cruzan.</p><p>«Cobarde».</p><p>— ¿Sabes? Lo cierto es que lo entiendo... Basta con taparte la cara y mantenerte en silencio... —sonríe y se pega más a mí—. Un agujero sigue siendo un agujero, al fin y al cabo.</p><p>Me giro y golpeo su nariz con el puño, descargando mi odio en su cara. Se tambalea por unos instantes y cae de culo al suelo, desorientado.</p><p>— ¡Cabrón! —gruñe, llevándose las manos a la nariz, de la cual fluye la sangre a borbotones.</p><p>Un par de esbirros le ayudan a levantarse y marchan a la enfermería cargando con él, sin decir nada. Durante unos segundos, lo único que inunda la clase es el silencio sepulcral que he provocado. <br/>Miro a mi alrededor: nadie se atreve a mirarme, y los que lo hacen parecen mucho más asustados por mí que por lo que Hiroshi pueda llegar a hacerles.</p><p>— ¿Es ésto lo que queríais? —grito, desesperado— ¿Os gusta? —gruño— ¡Siempre hacéis lo mismo, apartáis la mirada como si lo que él dijera no fuera con vosotros! ¡Pero os equivocáis! —agarro lo primero que encuentro y lo estrello contra el suelo, con rabia— ¡Porque cuando se canse de insultarme irá a por vosotros! ¡Porque cualquier día elegirá a cualquiera al azar, y entonces no será tan gracioso! ¡¿Es que no lo véis?! —las piernas me fallan y acabo cayendo de culo al suelo.</p><p>«No puedo...»</p><p>— ¡Yo no soy el malo aquí! —chillo, mientras siento que me falta el aire— ¡Yo no tengo la culpa! —la vista se me nubla, y por un momento creo que voy a morir aquí mismo— ¡Abrid... Los ojos...!</p><p>Me llevo la mano al pecho, hiperventilando. Me tiembla el cuerpo entero, y aunque espero que alguien me ayude, nadie lo hace.</p><p>«Ayudadme»</p><p>— ¡Acabará... Con todos... Vosotros...!</p><p>«Me muero».</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ESP: ¡Hola de nuevo! Sé que llevo meses sin actualizar la historia, pero han pasado un montón de cosas y estoy muy feliz de poder compartirlas con vosotros. En primer lugar, ¡abrí una tienda en etsy! Puede que no lo sepáis, pero soy una artista autodidacta y actualmente no he podido vender mis creaciones en convenciones por el covid. Por eso mi hermana y yo decidimos abrir la tienda, ¡agradecería un montón que echarais un vistazo! Dejo el link debajo de la nota en inglés.</p><p>ENG: Hi there! I know I've been missing for some months but a lot of things have been going on lately and I'm so GLAD of being able to share them with you. First things first, I opened an etsy store! You may not know this, but I'm a self-taught artist and I haven't been able to sell my creations at conventions due to covid. But after some work, my sister and I have opened our own store! Please, take a look at it and feel free to share it! It really means the world to us.</p><p>LINK HERE:https://www.etsy.com/es/shop/AlegriaHuerta?ref=seller-platform-mcnav</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alguien me toma por las axilas y me arrastra fuera de allí, aunque ni siquiera soy capaz de distinguir quién es porque aún no puedo ver nada. El aire frío golpea mi rostro y mis pulmones vuelven a llenarse de oxígeno poco a poco. Mientras respiro, la habitación parece esclarecerse, y con ella se definen lentamente las figuras de los objetos que se encuentran en ella.</p><p>— Respira hondo —escucho que me ordenan, mientras agitan una hoja doblada por la mitad frente a mi cara, como si fuera un abanico—. Poco a poco, tranquilo...</p><p>Obedezco sin rechistar, notando las mejillas húmedas. Tengo las manos muy frías, temblorosas, y por un momento parece que se niegan a obedecer a mi cerebro.</p><p>— Su... Suga... —musito su nombre al darme cuenta de que es él. Su expresión se relaja un poco al escucharme hablar, pero aún así se mantiene severa.</p><p>— No hables —se agacha frente a mí y sigue abanicándome mientras yo recupero las fuerzas. Estamos en uno de los baños, las ventanas están abiertas, y mientras me abanica con una mano, apoya la otra sobre mi frente. Tiene la palma de la mano mojada, así que el frío me alivia y me ayuda a volver en mí. Me levanto con su ayuda mientras escucho varios pasos acercándose por los pasillos, y tengo que apoyarme en uno de los lavabos para mantenerme en pie.</p><p>— ¡Aquí! —grita Hiroshi, señalándome y mirando a un grupo de profesores que le acompañan. Tiene el rostro pálido, la nariz hinchada, y han metido un par de algodones manchados de sangre sobresalen de sus fosas nasales.</p><p>— Hinata... —la señorita Kirishima me observa, visiblemente decepcionada.</p><p>«¿Qué pasa?».</p><p>— Casi se desmaya —comenta Suga, agarrándome del brazo—. Será mejor que se siente si queréis hablar con él.</p><p>Suga y Daichi me ayudan a llegar hasta el Hall, donde mi madre me está esperando, sosteniendo con ambas manos el bolso.</p><p>— Hinata... —comienza Kirishima, tras soltar un largo suspiro—. No vamos a tolerar este tipo de comportamiento en el centro, como comprenderás... —se coloca junto a mi madre y cruza los brazos, intentando transmitir sensación de autoridad—. Quedas expulsado durante dos semanas, y tienes suerte de que hayamos sido más permisivos contigo porque no te metes en problemas normalmente.</p><p>«Espera... ¿Qué?»</p><p>— ¡No es justo! —estallo, pero mi madre me sujeta del brazo y tira de mí.</p><p>— Ya basta, Hinata... —susurra, avergonzada. La manera en la que actúa ante esta situación me sienta como una patada en el estómago, como una bofetada de realidad que ha ido directa a mi cara y sin que pudiera esquivarla.</p><p>«A todos se les llena la boca con el "yo no acoso", "no insulto", "no te calles"; pero pocos lo llevan a cabo. Es mucho más cómodo sentarse a mirar cómo el mundo se va a la mierda, criticar al resto por no hacer nada y taparse los ojos cuando ocurre algo delante de tus narices», reflexiono. «Somos los primeros en quejarnos de los defectos ajenos, pero la cosa cambia cuando tenemos que examinarnos a nosotros mismos».</p><p>Me pongo el cinturón de seguridad una vez estoy en el coche y apoyo la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventanilla. Mi madre empieza a regañarme mientras conduce, pero no le presto atención; estoy más ocupado pensando en todas las veces en las que habrán culpado a la víctima en vez de molestarse en ahondar en el problema y buscar otra explicación.</p><p>«Racismo, violaciones, acoso, violencia de género...».</p><p>Me estremezco al sentir cómo miles de titulares van inundando mi mente, indignado. Bajo del coche al llegar y subo hasta mi habitación en completo silencio. No quiero romper a llorar delante de ella por miedo a que piense que es un berrinche de niño pequeño.</p><p>Me dejo caer en la cama y aprieto la almohada contra mi rostro, intentando calmarme. No sé lo que ocurrió aquél día, he perdido todas mis cosas, y mis padres tendrán que comprarlas de nuevo; todo el mundo cree que estoy loco, y para colmo me expulsan de la escuela a mí, que solo me he defendido, y no a él, que hace daño a los que considera débiles.</p><p>— Genial... —susurro, cuando las lágrimas comienzan a deslizarse por mis mejillas— ¿qué más quieren de mí?</p><p>Desconozco el tiempo que paso llorando hasta que se me empiezan a cerrar los ojos por sí solos. Abrazo la almohada cuando noto el cuerpo cada vez más pesado y respiro hondo.</p><p>«Despertadme cuando todo esto acabe».</p><p>**</p><p>— Puta... —escucho que susurra una voz. Por alguna razón, intuyo que estoy sobre algo duro, aunque no soy capaz de averiguar dónde exactamente. No puedo abrir los ojos, pero percibo una tenue luz anaranjada a través de los párpados—. Estoy harto de aguantar los comentarios de escoria como tú... y más cuando se creen que pueden hablarme de esa manera —un sonido metálico me llama la atención y me encojo al notar el latigazo en el interior de los muslos. El cuero corta el aire, provocando un zumbido, y se estampa contra mi piel, dejándome sin respiración durante unos segundos. Él se ríe mientras yo intento esquivar los golpes, y su risa se me mete en la cabeza, mareándome y volviéndome loco.</p><p>Me despierto alarmado al escuchar unos ruidos cada vez más cerca y tomo una bocanada de aire. Es como si hubiera estado todo el tiempo bajo el agua y de repente hubiera conseguido salir a la superficie.</p><p>— Hinata, tienes una visita —mi madre abre la puerta sin que me de tiempo a reaccionar, y no puedo taparme antes de que el pelinegro entre a la habitación. Cierra sin siquiera mirarme y se sienta en el suelo, junto al futón.</p><p>— ¿Qué coño haces aquí? —escupo, molesto.</p><p>— Lo siento —murmura, hablando con lentitud. Me da la sensación de que no está demasiado acostumbrado a pedir perdón—. He hablado con los profesores, dicen que si ha sido un malentendido expulsarán a Hiroshi; aunque tú también tendrás que cumplir el castigo, no han querido que vuelvas a clase, perdona.</p><p>Dejo escapar un suspiro y trago saliva. No es lo que quería, pero es mucho más que lo que esperaba, especialmente de él.</p><p>— ¿Lo dices en serio? —musito, con la voz ronca. Carraspeo, avergonzado, y me siento algo decepcionado conmigo mismo cuando asiente.</p><p>«Quizá no sea tan malo después de todo».</p><p>— ¿Por qué lo has hecho? —inquiero, jugando con los dedos— Ahora irá a por ti también.</p><p>Suspira y se encoge de hombros, como si le diera igual.</p><p>— No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras ese gilipollas se cree Dios —se queja, molesto—. Además, soy El Rey, ¿no? Un plebeyo como él no afectará a alguien como yo.</p><p>Le doy una colleja, sin fuerza.</p><p>— Deja de usar ese nombre, idiota —le reprendo, riendo ligeramente—. Te llamas Kageyama, y no eres ningún rey.</p><p>Por un momento tengo la sensación de que va a quejarse, pero su expresión se suaviza, y me siento un poco mejor.</p><p>— ¿Cuánto llevas aguantándolo? —pregunta, mientras se levanta y abre la puerta de la habitación.</p><p>— Demasiado, para ser sincero —me levanto y me estiro un poco, desperezándome. Él se limita a asentir con la cabeza y sale de la habitación sin decir nada, baja las escaleras y se pone los zapatos una vez llega al escalón de la entrada.</p><p>— ¿Qué haces? —murmuro, confuso. Me extraña lo rápida que ha sido esta visita.</p><p>— Me voy —contesta, terminando de colocarse el zapato derecho—, sólo venía a informarte de lo que ha pasado, no tiene mucho sentido que me quede durante más tiempo.</p><p>Me cruzo de brazos y suspiro al ver la hora en el reloj de la entrada.</p><p>— De eso nada —agarro su brazo y tiro un poco de él, sin fuerza—. Es la hora de comer y hay comida de sobra; además, mi madre me matará si se entera de que ha venido una visita y no le he ofrecido nada de comer.</p><p>Parpadea y me mira fijamente, sorprendido.</p><p>— ¿Qué? —susurra, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo— No, gracias, no quiero ser una molestia.</p><p>Golpeo su hombro, molesto.</p><p>— ¿Nunca te han dicho que rechazar la hospitalidad de una casa es de mala educación?</p><p>Abre la boca, intentando contestar, aunque tarda bastante en hacerlo. Me resulta gracioso: es como si su mente se hubiera bloqueado.</p><p>— Pero...</p><p>— Pero nada, mendrugo. Te quedas a comer y punto.</p><p>Entro en la cocina y pongo la mesa en cuestión de segundos. Estoy tan acostumbrado a comer solo que debo volver a por más platos cuando estoy a medio camino. Mientras yo sirvo la comida él se quita los zapatos, los deja perfectamente colocados en la entrada y deja el abrigo en el perchero.</p><p>— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —murmura, sin saber exactamente qué hacer.</p><p>— No, no te preocupes —termino de servir todo y me siento frente a él tras servir el agua—. No tengo refrescos, espero que no te importe tener que beber agua esta vez.</p><p>— No es ninguna molestia, gracias.</p><p>Espera pacientemente hasta que empiezo a comer, y solo entonces lo hace él también, poco a poco.</p><p>— Está delicioso —comenta, mientras sigue degustando el curry.</p><p>— Gracias, aunque el mérito es de mi madre, es ella quien lo ha cocinado —se remueve en el asiento, incómodo, y yo decido guardar silencio. Lo único que rompe el silencio durante un largo rato es el sonido de las cucharas golpeando contra los platos; y en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya hemos terminado.</p><p>— ¡Hinata! —Natsu corre hacia mí en cuanto se abre la puerta y me abraza, dejando un cálido beso en mi mejilla izquierda— ¿Quién eres? —se gira y observa a Kageyama, poniéndose de puntillas para contemplar mejor sus ojos azules. No puedo evitar reír al ver cómo el rostro del moreno comienza a tornarse de color carmesí.</p><p>— ¡Natsu! ¡No incomodes a las visitas! —la riñe mi madre, mientras guarda el calzado en el zapatero.</p><p>— No pasa nada —es imposible no darse cuenta de que está nervioso cuando habla—. Me llamo Tobio Kageyama... encantado de conocerte, Natsu —esboza algo parecido a una sonrisa, aunque lo cierto es que es bastante extraña. Natsu se queda callada durante unos segundos, y por un momento temo que se asuste.</p><p>— Tu sonrisa es rara —comenta, con naturalidad. Kageyama vuelve a su expresión seria habitual casi de inmediato, y yo abro la boca para regañar a mi hermana, pero me interrumpe antes de que pueda articular algo con sentido—. Me gusta</p><p>Pone las manos sobre las mejillas de Kageyama y sonríe mientras las aprieta un poco, haciéndole sonreír a él también. Sus ojos parecen iluminarse cuando lo hace, y el azul de sus iris se vuelve más brillante por un momento.</p><p>«Por favor, que todas las personas que le hayan visto sonreír hayan reaccionado como Natsu», pienso, deseándolo con todas mis fuerzas. «Que nadie se haya burlado de su sonrisa, por inusual que resulte. Nadie merece sentirse acomplejado por algo tan simple y natural como expresar alegría».</p><p>— ¿Y por qué estás aquí? —se sienta sobre sus piernas sin pedir permiso y come las sobras del cuenco de Kageyama.</p><p>— ¡Natsu! —mi madre la aparta con rapidez y la sienta en otra silla— Disculpa, Kageyama... es bastante impulsiva, como ya habrás notado.</p><p>La pelirroja come con gusto la comida en cuanto el plato toca de nuevo la mesa, y yo me levanto para recoger los platos sucios.</p><p>— ¿Y por qué estás aquí? —habla con la boca llena, desesperando a nuestra primogenitora.</p><p>— Bueno... —comienzo, intentando buscar las palabras correctas.</p><p>— Quería darle los apuntes de las últimas clases —miente el moreno, sorprendiéndome—. Aunque no creo que los necesite, saca tan buenas notas que los profesores le han dado unos cuantos días de vacaciones.</p><p>«Gracias».</p><p>Le observo, inmensamente agradecido porque haya buscado una mentira para cubrir mi expulsión, además de haber evitado los detalles de lo acontecido esta mañana.</p><p>— ¿Ah si? —Natsu balancea frenéticamente las piernas, que cuelgan de la silla— ¿Y si me porto bien y consigo un montón de pegatinas verdes me darán las vacaciones a mí también?</p><p>Ríe y asiente mientras se levanta.</p><p>— Puede que sí, pero debes ser muy buena.</p><p>Mi madre me releva y termina de lavar los platos mientras yo acompaño a Kageyama hacia la entrada. Me pongo los zapatos y salgo con él para tener un poco más de privacidad y que no nos escuchen.</p><p>— Vaya, no sabía que se te daban bien los niños —río, mientras él se pone el abrigo—; cualquiera diría que eres el mismo Kageyama de clase.</p><p>Rueda los ojos y resopla, sonrojándose de nuevo.</p><p>— Cállate, microbio —se queja, aunque sé que es consciente de que es solo una broma.</p><p>Respiro hondo y sonrío levemente, más tranquilo.</p><p>— Gracias —murmuro, intentando que no suene demasiado sentimental.</p><p>— No me las des, enano —suspira y se pone la mochila sin mirarme—. Además, con lo de la comida ya casi has saldado la deuda.</p><p>Frunzo el ceño, extrañado.</p><p>— ¿Qué deuda?</p><p>Ríe y camina hacia la puerta de la calle a paso lento.</p><p>— Bueno, te he ayudado ahora y también lo hice esta mañana en los baños, ¿no? —se encoge de hombros— Eso son dos favores. Tu me has invitado a comer, y cuenta como uno... así que aún debes saldar la deuda.</p><p>Me cruzo de brazos, algo molesto.</p><p>— Bien, ¿qué quiere que haga, Majestad? ¿Invitarle de nuevo a comer?</p><p>Abre la puerta y se detiene, riendo por lo bajo.</p><p>— Soy más de ir al cine, la verdad —se burla, enfadándome más.</p><p>«Idiota».</p><p>— Bien, ¿qué quieres ver? —bufo, ya harto de sus tonterías.</p><p>— Ya lo decidiré mañana —sale y cierra, alejándose cada vez más—. Vendré a las seis, más te vale no hacerme esperar.</p><p>Sube al autobús y se pierde de vista mientras yo le maldigo mentalmente.</p><p>«Bueno», me digo, intentando ver el lado positivo, «al menos mañana las entradas están a mitad de precio».</p><p>Entro en casa y me quito los zapatos, aún molesto.</p><p>— ¿Ya se ha ido? —me pregunta mi madre mientras se sirve más arroz— ¿Y esa cara?</p><p>Suspiro y me cruzo de brazos, incapaz de relajarme.</p><p>— Me ha obligado a ir con él al cine mañana —gruño—. ¡Y encima quiere que lo invite! ¡Será caradura!</p><p>Me sobresalto al escucharla estallar en carcajadas y la observo, sin comprenderlo.</p><p>— ¿Y ahora qué te pasa, mamá? —mascullo.</p><p>Me mira fijamente y alza una ceja, sonriendo.</p><p>— ¿Hace falta que lo explique?</p><p>Una ola de calor me azota el rostro y siento cómo la sangre se acumula en mis mejillas cuando caigo en la cuenta de que, en realidad, se ha burlado de mí en mi propia cara.</p><p>«Será cabrón...».</p><p>Subo los escalones y me encierro en la habitación mientras escucho la risa de mi madre, que se carcajea por mi inocencia.</p><p>«Me ha invitado a una cita».</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Hola!♥<br/>¡Por fin han interactuado entre ellos! <br/>Estoy muy emocionada, ¿os está gustando la historia?<br/>Sé que ayer subí un capítulo, pero no sé por qué no puedo programar las subidas (por alguna razón mi mente me dice que antes podía establecer un día y hora de publicación, aunque ahora no encuentro la opción).<br/>¡Espero poder subir tres capítulos la semana que viene!<br/>Dejadme un comentario saludando o hablando de cualquier cosa, ¡quiero conoceros!<br/>¡Nos vemos!<br/>-A♥.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Me observo detenidamente en el espejo: He conseguido ocultar las ojeras gracias al corrector de mi madre, que he tomado prestado sin que ella se entere; y he encontrado unos pantalones vaqueros en el armario lo suficientemente amplios como para que no me molesten las costuras. Llevo una sudadera negra, y el tigre que la decora, que parece haber sido dibujado con gotas de pintura de colores,me devuelve la mirada.</p>
<p>«Tengo el pelo horrible».</p>
<p>Suspiro y agarro un peine, pero el timbre suena antes de que pueda cepillar el primer mechón.</p>
<p>— ¡Voy! —bajo las escaleras poco a poco tras ponerme el abrigo, respiro hondo antes de agarrar el picaporte de la puerta y la abro. Salgo de casa y abro la puerta que da a la calle, enrojeciendo al sentir sus ojos sobre mi persona nada más la cierro tras de mí.</p>
<p>Carraspeo y recupero la compostura como puedo, aún nervioso.</p>
<p>«Deja de mirarme, es incómodo».</p>
<p>— Hola... —comienzo, mirándolo a los ojos.</p>
<p>«No dejes que sepa que tienes miedo. Atacará si se da cuenta», me digo.</p>
<p>— Pensé que me ibas a hacer esperar toda la vida —se queja, comenzando a caminar. Es como si no hubiera visto mi metamorfosis en un tomate, y casi que preferiría que hubiera sido así.</p>
<p>— Cállate, idiota... —me quejo, avanzando a su lado. Sus zancadas son bastante más grandes que las mías, y aún así sé que intenta ralentizar su marcha para que no me esfuerce demasiado—. ¿Has pensado ya qué película quieres ver?</p>
<p>Cruzamos un paso de peatones y nos detenemos al llegar a la parada del autobús.</p>
<p>— Pensé que lo mejor sería decidirlo una vez lleguemos —contesta, subiendo al vehículo.</p>
<p>Paso el abono transporte por el lector y suspiro al oír el pitido que emite poco después. Guardo la tarjeta e intento agarrar una de las barras verticales, pero están todas ocupadas, y soy demasiado bajo como para llegar a las superiores.</p>
<p>«Genial», me quejo.</p>
<p>— Agárrate a mí —sugiere el moreno, como si me hubiera leído la mente. Acepto a regañadientes y me agarro a su brazo con ambas manos. El autobús arranca, y puedo notar cómo tensa los músculos para que me sea más fácil mantener el equilibrio.</p>
<p>— ¿Te gustan las palomitas? —cuestiona, sin mirarme.</p>
<p>— ¿Y eso qué más da? —murmuro, algo avergonzado al notar que un par de personas nos miran.</p>
<p>— Bueno, Hinata, vamos al cine, ¿tú qué crees, que voy a escribir un ensayo sobre tus gustos personales?</p>
<p>Tengo ganas de darle un codazo, pero mi seguridad en estos momentos depende de él,así que decido contestar sin darle mayor importancia.</p>
<p>— Sí, me gustan —murmuro—. Tanto dulce como saladas; si son palomitas estarán ricas.</p>
<p>Bajamos al llegar a la parada y entramos al centro comercial donde se encuentra el cine,en silencio. Kageyama se para ante la cartelera y observa los pósters detenidamente,como si fueran obras de arte en un museo.</p>
<p>«Cuánta intensidad para algo tan simple...».</p>
<p>— ¿Te gustan las películas de miedo? —se gira y me observa fijamente.</p>
<p>— Supongo... —suspiro y me cruzo de brazos— Decídete ya, tengo que gastarme el dinero en ti para pagar la deuda.</p>
<p>Aunque tengo la sospecha de que en realidad es una cita, me niego a decirlo en voz alta por si acaso me equivoco. Al menos, si es solo mi imaginación, no haré el ridículo.</p>
<p>— Esta valdrá —señala un cartel y yo voy a comprar las entradas. Por suerte aún no hay demasiada gente, así que la cola avanza con fluidez.</p>
<p>— ¿Has decidido ya si quieres palomitas o no? —espeto, molesto.</p>
<p>Escucho cómo suspira y me relajo un poco. Odio sentirme tan nervioso por algo tan estúpido como ir al cine, y quizá me haya pasado un poco al hablarle de esa forma.</p>
<p>— Disculpa —le digo, apoyando la mano derecha sobre su brazo.</p>
<p>Niega y se aparta un poco,quitándole importancia—. No importa.</p>
<p>— Claro que importa —le corto, mientras la pareja frente a nosotros se dirige hacia la ventanilla—, no te mereces que te hable así, no has hecho nada malo.</p>
<p>Sus labios se curvan levemente, formando una sonrisa, y veo cómo asiente—. Gracias —susurra.</p>
<p>Compro las entradas y vamos al baño antes de comprar las palomitas. Nos lavamos las manos y acabamos decantándonos por un combo de dulces y saladas y un par de refrescos.</p>
<p>— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —murmura, cuando debemos subir las escaleras para llegar hasta nuestras butacas. Asiento y dejo que cargue con el cubo y las bebidas mientras yo subo las escaleras tan rápido como me es posible. Me siento, aguantando el dolor que ello me produce, y agarro el recipiente de cartón para que pueda sentarse con mayor comodidad.</p>
<p>— Gracias —contesto, cuando deja en los compartimentos de las sillas los vasos de refresco.</p>
<p>— No es nada —contesta, para luego agarrar un par de palomitas dulces y llevárselas a la boca. Frunce el ceño después de un par de segundos y me observa, confuso—. ¿Cómo eres capaz de comer esto? Está asqueroso...</p>
<p>Suspiro y giro el bote para que la parte salada quede de su lado.</p>
<p>— A mí me gustan... —me quejo. Por un momento parece que va a contestar, pero los anuncios comienzan a proyectarse sobre la pantalla, y nuestras miradas se dirigen hacia ella, olvidando la conversación rápidamente.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— ¿Has visto esa explosión? —comento, incapaz de contener la emoción— ¡Ha sido increíble!</p>
<p>Bajo las escaleras a su lado, degustando las palomitas que quedan. Él asiente en silencio y sonríe con timidez, apartando la puerta de la sala para que pueda salir.</p>
<p>— Gracias —contesto, una vez estoy en el otro lado. Tiro el recipiente en el cubo de basura una vez está vacío y suspiro.</p>
<p>«Tengo que ir al baño»</p>
<p>— Oye, Kageyama... —comienzo, algo avergonzado—. Tengo que ir al baño, ¿te importaría esperar?</p>
<p>— No, tranquilo —murmura, con tranquilidad. Entro en los aseos y espero a que uno de los cubículos queden libres antes de hacer mis necesidades.</p>
<p>— ¿Qué crees que hará aquí? —escucho que murmura uno de los chicos, mientras me lavo las manos.</p>
<p>— No lo sé... Pero desde luego dudo que sea algo bueno. Seguro que quiere espiar a las chicas... Siempre ha sido muy raro —responde otro, con un tono algo elevado.</p>
<p>Me seco las manos y salgo del baño, extrañado.</p>
<p>— Oye, Kageyama, ¿a qué no sabes qué he oído? —interrogo,a medida que me acerco a él.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, parece estar ocupado hablando con tres chicos más, casi tan altos como él, que lo rodean mientras se ríen.</p>
<p>— Anda, si Pulgarcito también está aquí —se burla uno de ellos,de cabello pelirrojo.</p>
<p>— ¿Habéis venido los dos juntos? —murmura otro, con la nariz aguileña.</p>
<p>El tercero, que lleva una chupa de cuero, se cruza de brazos y gruñe, molesto—. Pues claro que no, imbéciles, ¿quién coño saldría con algo como él? Basta con mirarlo para saber la mierda de persona que es.</p>
<p>Agarro el brazo de Kageyama por la chaqueta y tiro de él, intentando sacarlo del círculo. Sin embargo, me apartan antes de que pueda conseguirlo y le empujan, riendo.</p>
<p>— Qué, ¿tiene que venir tu novia a salvarte? Parece que la fortaleza del Rey es solo humo...</p>
<p>— Dejadnos en paz —escucho que murmura, sin ganas. Se gira y comienza a caminar a mi lado, ignorándolos. Pero el chico con la chupa de cuero me agarra por el brazo y tira de mí hacia atrás, provocando que me caiga de culo y cierre los ojos por el dolor.</p>
<p>«Joder...»</p>
<p>Kageyama se agacha a mi lado en silencio y me tiende la mano, con rostro preocupado—. Hinata, ¿te encuentras bien? —pregunta, en voz baja. Me ayuda a levantarme y suspira, visiblemente molesto.</p>
<p>— Oh... el príncipe salvó a la princesa... —dice el pelirrojo, con falsa emoción.</p>
<p>— Es el rey, pedazo de gilipollas —se queja el otro, que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio.</p>
<p>— Vámonos de aquí —le pido, en un susurro. Es cuestión de tiempo que se desate una pelea, y no estoy por la labor de quedarme a presenciarlo.</p>
<p>— Oh, no, no, no —se queja el de cuero—. De aquí no se irá nadie hasta que yo lo decida —gruñe y saca su teléfono móvil, introduce un código para desbloquearlo y nos enseña en la pantalla la foto de una chica de nuestra edad—. ¿Te suena, eh? —le espeta a Kageyama, acercándose aún más a él— ¡Responde, joder!</p>
<p>Doy un paso atrás, intimidado.</p>
<p>«Está loco».</p>
<p>— No —responde Kageyama—. No sé quién es.</p>
<p>El chico se guarda el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón con tranquilidad y suspira. Por un momento da la impresión de que nos dejará en paz de una vez, pero antes de que pueda darme cuenta su puño se estampa contra la mejilla del moreno, que por un momento pierde el equilibrio, atontado por el golpe.</p>
<p>— ¡Es mi hermana, cabrón! —chilla, desquiciado— ¡Vino a casa llorando, y nadie hace llorar a mi hermana!</p>
<p>— ¡No sé de qué me hablas! —gruñe Kageyama— ¡No la he visto en mi vida, joder!</p>
<p>— No te preocupes —murmura el chico—, te prometo que haré que la recuerdes —dirige una mirada hacia los otros dos muchachos y sonríe, como si supiera de sobra lo que debe hacer—. Sujetadlo.</p>
<p>Observo a Kageyama mientras intentan inmovilizarlo: no opone resistencia alguna, ni siquiera articula palabra. Se limita a mirarme a los ojos, y yo comprendo por qué lo hace.</p>
<p>«Ahora. Llama a los de seguridad».</p>
<p>Echo a correr por los pasillos y me cuelo en la cola de las palomitas, nervioso.</p>
<p>— ¡Eh, ponte a la...! —comienza a quejarse una mujer.</p>
<p>— ¡Avise a los de seguridad! —la interrumpo, dirigiéndome al empleado que hay al otro lado de la barra—. Hay una pelea frente a la sala cuatro, tres chicos están golpeando a mi amigo.</p>
<p>El joven agarra un pequeño walkie-talkie que lleva colgado del cinturón y presiona el botón que hay en un lateral, con calma.</p>
<p>— Seguridad: pelea frente a la sala cuatro, cuatro chicos.</p>
<p>«Recibido», contestan. Cuatro hombres vestidos de uniforme se presentan junto a nosotros a penas un minuto después y continúan, avanzando a paso ligero hacia donde se encuentra el conflicto. Decido acompañarles, pero me mantengo detrás suya, por si acaso.</p>
<p>— ¡Han sido ellos! ¡Ellos han empezado! —les digo, al ver a los tres capullos que se encuentran abalanzados sobre Kageyama. Los guardias los apartan en cuestión de segundos y el cuarto se agacha junto a Kageyama.</p>
<p>— ¿Te encuentras bien, chico? ¿Quieres que llamemos a una ambulancia? —no puedo verle muy bien desde donde estoy, así que decido aproximarme. Cuando lo hago observo su rostro, ahora manchado de sangre, que brota a mares por su nariz, e hinchado por los golpes, que comienzan a marcarse.</p>
<p>— No... —contesta, con suavidad—. Creo que puedo levantarme yo solo... gracias, señor.</p>
<p>El guardia le ayuda a levantarse y saca un paquete de pañuelos de uno de sus bolsillos, que no tarda en ofrecerle.</p>
<p>— Venid conmigo —nos pide, acompañándonos hasta un cuarto alejado.</p>
<p>¨¨</p>
<p>Pasamos cerca de dos horas contando nuestra versión de lo sucedido, por separado, mientras esperamos a que uno de nuestros padres venga a buscarnos. Cuando acabamos, el hombre, de cabello canoso y barba algo descuidada, deja escapar un suspiro y nos observa, con algo de pena.</p>
<p>— Bien... hay bastantes fallos en los testimonios de los otros sinvergüenzas, así que dudo que hayáis mentido... —murmura, extendiendo un post-it en el que ha garabateado un par de nombres y números---. No sé si querréis denunciar... pero aquí tenéis los datos de esos tres chicos. Espero que no se repita.</p>
<p>— Gracias —contesta Kageyama, aceptando el papel. Doy gracias por que haya sido él quien haya contestado, porque por el tono que ha empleado el barbudo parecía más una reprimenda que otra cosa.</p>
<p>Salimos del cuarto en cuanto mi madre me envía un mensaje indicando que ya ha llegado y caminamos en silencio, aún alterados por el subidón de adrenalina. Subimos al coche y trato de explicarle lo ocurrido a mi madre sin alterarla demasiado durante el trayecto.</p>
<p>— Luego hablamos —dice tras soltar un suspiro una vez aparcamos—. Kageyama, cielo, ¿quieres que llame a tu madre? —pregunta, abriendo la puerta de casa.</p>
<p>— No hace falta, ya les he llamado yo... —contesta, mientras subimos las escaleras hacia mi habitación— vendrán enseguida, no se preocupe.</p>
<p>Cierro en cuanto ambos estamos dentro y me siento sobre el futón, en silencio. Él se sienta a mi lado, y como a ninguno nos apetece demasiado hablar opto por encender el ordenador y buscar alguna película que nos ayude a olvidar el mal rato que hemos pasado.</p>
<p>— Oye, Kageyama, ¿qué película quieres que veamos? —inquiero, iniciando sesión en la página.</p>
<p>Frunzo el ceño al no oír la respuesta del moreno y me giro para observarle. Tiene la mirada perdida y los ojos vidriosos. Dudo que me haya escuchado siquiera.</p>
<p>— Ey... —susurro, acercándome a él. Me pongo de rodillas y le abrazo con cuidado de no hacerle daño, intentando consolarle. Sus manos se aferran a mi chaqueta con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de que me fuera, y pronto rompe a llorar, derrumbado.</p>
<p>— No les hice nada... —susurra, entre sollozos— no conocía a esa chica, lo juro... —acaricio su cabello en silencio, dejando que se desahogue—. No quería que te hicieran daño... lo siento...</p>
<p>Se separa y me mira, mientras un par de lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas, como si realmente fuera él el culpable, como si tuviera que pedir perdón por haber sido la víctima de una agresión. Tengo que contenerme para no llorar, porque odio verle así. El chico que hace un par de semanas se metía conmigo y del cual juré vengarme hace años se encuentra abrazado a mí como un niño pequeño que tiene miedo de que le dejen solo por algo de lo que ni siquiera es culpable.</p>
<p>Seco sus lágrimas con mis pulgares y suspiro, intentando mantener la compostura.</p>
<p>— No tienes que pedir disculpas, Kageyama... —susurro, atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia mi pecho—. Lo importante es que estás bien, ¿si? Los dos estamos bien...</p>
<p>— No te vayas, por favor... —me suplica, en un susurro que a penas alcanzo a oír.</p>
<p>— No me voy a ninguna parte, idiota... —murmuro, cerrando los ojos, aún abrazado a él.</p>
<p>Y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de lo triste y solo que se ha sentido todo este tiempo, en el que aparentaba estar bien cuando en realidad su fachada de duro era solo humo.</p>
<p>Suspiro y acaricio el cabello del ojiazul, cuyos mechones azabaches se escapan entre mis dedos.</p>
<p>«No me importa si me ves como a un amigo o si quieres que seamos algo más... solo quiero quedarme a tu lado».</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Hola de nuevo!</p>
<p>Muchísimas gracias por leer mi historia♥ Sé que no suelo decirlo, pero me hace muy feliz poder compartirla con más personas.</p>
<p>¡Ya llevamos una tercera parte! ¿Os está gustando?</p>
<p>¡Os leo!</p>
<p>-A.♥</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Esta historia fue originalmente publicada en Wattpad con mi mismo nombre de usuario! Aunque utilizo personajes del manga/anime no me ciño a las historias del canon, por lo que es posible que os encontréis con obras dentro de esta saga que no tienen nada que ver con el canon creado por el autor. Además, cada historia de la saga es independiente, por lo que no es necesario conocer previamente el resto de historias.<br/>Cada uno de los libros de la saga se centrará en diferentes parejas, ¡siéntete libre de escoger tu favorita!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>